A New World
by Black-Uranium
Summary: Teddy Walsh has always lived in her brother's shadow. The story starts as a prequel to the TV show. Explains how they meet the other Atlanta survivors and Daryl the man she has an instant attraction for. ***The characters of the Walking Dead are the sole property of Robert Kirkman, AMC and the other respective writers. Thanks to them for letting me expand on their ideas.***
1. The Change

**A New World**

**_This is my first try at a fanfic. Please comment and review._ **

**Chapter One: The Change**

I had tried to steady myself as I held my pistol. I hear my dopey partner behind me saying, "Maybe we'll get on one of those cop shows."

"Just focus and make sure your safety is off," Rick said.

"Would be kind of cool to get on one of those shows," my brother Shane laughed. I could always count on Shane to make light of a bad situation.

Shane and Rick had been best friends for as long as I can remember. Me being the little sister always seemed to follow them around. Part of the reason I had decided to join the King County Sherriff's department was to show that I was every bit as good as Shane. Our father had wanted another son so it seemed as I was a disappointment. I guess that's why he still named me after his father. Theodora was a hard name to live up to so I always answered to the name Shane had given me, Teddy.

The wailing of police sirens brought me back to the present. We had previously laid stakes in the road to stop the pending car chase. The lady on dispatch said there were two men in the car and they were armed. So 3 long time cops and me a rookie should be able to handle them.

"Teddy, just make sure you don't shoot yourself in the foot," Shane said to me.

"This ain't my first rodeo," I replied. Little did he know that I had scored higher than he did on the marksman test.

The screeching of the classic car's tires was deafening as it skidded across the spikes. The car flipped and rolled down the nearby embankment. We took aim at the vehicle. The door to the inverted car was kicked open and immediately the driver and his passenger opened fire. Rick took down the passenger and as I took aim on the driver Rick was hit in the chest hard. I fired and the driver was now on the ground.

Rick was jarred but he straightened up, turning back towards us.

"Caught it in the vest, neither of you tells Lori. Wow, Teddy that was one helluva shot!" Rick exclaimed as a third passenger emerged from the wreckage and opened fire. This time it missed the vest and Rick was on the ground covered in his own blood. Shane took him out as I ran to Rick.

"Leon you get dispatch on the line now and tell them we have an officer down!" I exclaimed. Shane rushed to my side and applied pressure to the wound while I tried to keep Rick awake.

It seemed like an eternity later that we were in the waiting room of the hospital waiting with Lori, Rick's wife, for Rick to come out of surgery. The news was on in the background and I heard them talking about strange stories of people going cannibal. _"Looks like the whole world is going to shit," _I thought.

The surgeon finally emerged telling us that Rick was out of surgery but still asleep. He was in a coma the doctor said and the next few days were crucial. The doctor told us we could go in a see him but not to stay too long. Lori and Carl went in first, then Shane and I.

"You know Teddy picked these out for you, cause I don't have a clue. We want you to come back real soon," Shane said as he set the vase of flowers on the table beside Rick's bed.

I leaned in and kissed Rick's forehead and whispered, "Get better, I…I mean we love you."

Over the next few weeks Rick didn't seam to get any better and the cannibal's stories were more than just stories. The National Guard had come in to try to control the situation with no success. People were being bitten and turning into something _else._ No longer alive but not quite dead. And it was happening here too.

Shane had told Lori and I that he was going to see that Rick was care flighted to the hospital in Atlanta and that we needed to get as much gear together as we could carry in his Jeep. We needed to get out of town now.

I had my bag packed waiting on Lori and Carl to finish when Shane arrived. I could read my brother and the look in his eye told me that Rick was dead. His words to Lori and Carl confirmed it. I felt the tears form in my eyes but did all that I could do to hold them back. I didn't want to make it worse for Carl. He's such a good kid.

"I know it's hard Lori but I've got to get you and Carl out of here," Shane said as he held Lori in his arms, "Somewhere safe. Rick would want me to do that for you." He grabbed our bags and threw them in the storage area of his Jeep and ushered Carl and I into the cramped backseat.

"Teddy, I know you and Carl are tight back there but I trust my Jeep a lot more than your old junker," he said as he started the engine and put it in gear. We had almost made it to the highway when I saw first hand what I had been seeing on the news all this time. I recognized my 3rd grade gym teacher growling and snatch an unsuspecting man from his vehicle and take a large bite from his neck. The man was screaming as he was devoured. I pulled Carl closer to me to shield his eyes as Shane put him down.

"I never like Mr. Stewart that much anyway," Shane said as he put his gun back on the dash. I didn't like him either but I couldn't stop the tears from forming in my eyes. I knew that everything had changed.


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter Two: The Meeting**

"Looks like getting the hell out of Dodge was not a unique idea, bro," I say as I point to the miles and miles of cars a head of us. I could see buildings of Atlanta far in the distance.

"If you got a better idea Teddy, I'd love to hear it," snapped Shane as he put his Jeep in park. The traffic was at a stand still. People were getting out of their cars and looking a head wondering what the hold up was.

"Yeah, let's scout ahead and see what's going on," I replied. My legs were cramped and I could use the stretch. We then exit the vehicle and walk ahead a few cars. I notice an older woman and a young girl sitting on the tailgate of their Cherokee.

"Any idea what's going on up there?" I asked. The woman seemed scared.

"I'm not sure it seems like we've been here for hours," she nervously replied.

"Who you talking to back there woman?!" bellowed a large man with a cigarette hanging from his lips. "Don't be telling everyone our business."

"Sorry," I said, "I'm Teddy. This is Carl and Lori Grimes. And that big jerk over there is my brother, Shane Walsh. We were just trying to see what's happening."

"This ain't no social club sweetheart," the man said.

"Ed don't be so rude," the woman said timidly, "Hello, I'm Carol and this is our daughter Sophia."

I didn't care for the look the man, Ed, gave his wife but I had other things to worry about.

"Carl, why don't you get the cards I put in my duffle bag. You and Sophia can play a game or something while we wait."

I tried to distract the kids from the planes flying over head. They played for a little while before Carl told his mother he was hungry. Carol offered to get him one of the MREs that Ed had packed but came back empty handed.

"Sorry," she said nervously, "looks like we forgot to pack them." She didn't think I noticed the hand shaped bruises on her arms. I'd seen bruises like that on victims all too often. I wanted to ask her if she was ok but I didn't.

"Teddy, can you stay here with Carl while Shane and I look up ahead?" Lori asked.

"No problem, but you sure you don't want me to go along?" I asked

"We'll just be a few minutes," Shane answered.

Just then in the distance I see the planes drop bombs on the city. I knew then Atlanta was done. We had to find somewhere else to go. Somberly Shane and Lori return and they knew the same.

The return of morning didn't seam to renew our spirits but the traffic had started to thin a little. People were turning and going the other direction. Shane was talking to an older man and 2 blonde women. One looked a little older than me and the other looked no more than about 18. I walked up to see what was going on.

"There's an old quarry off that side road up there," I overheard the old man say.

"We can go there and regroup," Shane replied.

The older of the two women walked up to me and said, "You're Shane's sister, right?"

"Yeah, that I am," even though I hated being referred to as Shane's sister. "I'm Teddy. What's going on?"

"Dale and Shane were looking for a place where we can make camp. I'm Andrea and that kid over there is Amy."

"What do you think, Teddy?" asked Dale. I was amazed that he had asked for my input with my all knowing brother being there.

"You say there's a quarry with fresh water and in the trees so we will be shielded from those things? Sounds good to me."

"Ok great sounds like we are all in agreement. We just need to wait for Glenn to get back. He's gone on a small scavenging mission for some supplies. Should be back soon," he said.

I nodded in agreement as I felt someone walk up behind me. I turned when I heard the leering whistle.

"Mmmm-hmmm does the carpet match the drapes?"

I turned to see a tall man with a crew cut. He wore a leather vest with Arian nation insignia on it. He could have been attractive but his mouth left much to be desired.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"Is it true what they say about red heads? Red on the head means fire in the bed," he responded.

"Maybe, but you'll never find out." I thought I had grown out of being teased about my long red hair. Guess some people don't grow out of it.

"Dike, figures."

"Shut the fuck up, Merle," a younger man said from behind him, carrying a crossbow over his shoulder. He had a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"You happen to have another?" I asked. I had quit smoking ages ago but I felt this was the appropriate time to pick the habit back up. He tossed me his pack and lighter.

"Thanks," I said as I lit the smoke and took a long drag. The man just nodded when I handed him back his pack.

"You a cop too?" he asked.

"I guess the uniform gave it away, huh?" I responded.

"Merle hates cops," he replied.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Don't know yet," he said as he stomped out his butt and headed back to his truck with his brother. I shook my head as I caught myself watching him walk away.

"That's a nasty habit to pick up," Shane said.

"Your point?" I replied when I stomped my own butt out.

"Just saying," he responded, "What'd you and the redneck talk about?"

"Nothing," I answered.

"Glenn's back," hollered Dale from the steps of his Winnebago. "Let's head out." I saw the Asian boy enter behind Dale and the sisters then closing the door.

The two rednecks climbed into their truck as I squeezed back into the back seat of Shane's cramped Jeep. We followed the Winnebago, Carol and Ed's Cherokee, and a church van up a dirt road. It didn't take too long for us to reach the top.

We spent the rest of the day setting up camp. I met some of the other survivors. Jim, the Morales family, Jacqui and T-Dog, and Daryl, the redneck's brother.

As the campers were settling in to enjoy the meal of beans and weenies that Glenn had procured for us, Daryl came up beside me. "Sorry about my brother, he has no filter on his mouth."

"Thankfully not everyone is your family is as rude," I replied as we sat with the others. Daryl grinned and his blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Can you pass the salt?" Daryl asked me. When I reached down to grab it, I noticed that he was looking at where the buttons of my uniform had come open exposing just a hint of cleavage. I smiled as I handed him the salt and he looked away.

"It's ok, you can look if you want," I said and winked at him. It was nice to be admired by someone that didn't seem like a total jerk.

"I got a couple more smokes if you wanna," Daryl said to me as we finished eating.

"You sure? Who knows when we'll be able to get more," I responded.

"You want it or not?" he said. I nodded and followed him to the edge of camp. Instead of handing me the pack, this time he lit two in his mouth and handed me one.

"Thanks," I said leaning against the side of his truck. We stood there in silence for several moments. He was shuffling in his feet not looking me in the eye. He'd take a drag and look at me like he wanted to say something but the words never came.

"You don't talk much, huh?" I finally broke the silence.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's ok, my brother, Shane, never shuts the fuck up," I responded with a smile.

"Mine neither," Daryl returned a slight smile. I found myself staring at his biceps. He had a tattoo on the inside of his upper arm. I stepped closer to him and ran my fingers softly across it.

"Why a devil?" I asked him. Our faces were only a breath apart.

"My dad…" he started but his words were cut off quickly by Merle shouting.

"Baby brother, looks like you've picked the hottest piece of ass here," Merle slurred. I guess he didn't forget to pack the drugs or booze. Daryl inched away as Merle got closer. Merle was a little too close. The smell of Jack Daniels was unmistakable.

"Hey there, princess," he said, "You wanna fuck all night." Daryl stood there silent.

"Doubt you could last," I said pushing past Merle and walking back up the hill towards the campfire.

"You don't have to be a fucking bitch," I heard Merle yell.

"Where were you?" Shane said when I returned.

"Having a smoke with Daryl," I responded.

"Those boys hurt you?" he said.

"No, why?"

"Your face is bright red," he answered. I hated that my emotions burned in my face. Shane got our mother's darker hair and complexion and I inherited my father's pale skin and red hair.

"I'm fine. Merle's just drunk," I said heading to my tent.


	3. The Unusual Surprise

_**I've really enjoyed piecing together a different perspective on the Walking Dead. I hope you are enjoying reading my first attempt at fan fiction. Your reviews and suggestions would be appreciated. Now on with Chapter 3.**_

**Chapter 3: The Unusual Surprise**

The next few days passed much with us trying to make a home in these woods. We had strung cans around the camp to alarm us of any unwanted intruders. We had taken in several more people. Our numbers were up to 20 or so.

"I think I would kill for a Big Mac and a large sweet tea," one of the ladies said as she was hanging up clothes to dry. _Secret sauce, mmmm, _I thought as the jingle played in my head.

"Sounds good to me," Carol replied as she ironed the clothes that had already dried.

"I miss my flat iron, my hair is a mess," I responded and I ran my fingers through the fiery tangled mess I now call my hair.

"Your face could use some work too," Shane said as he climbed down from top of the RV. "I think it's your turn to do a sweep. You and Dixon."

I closed my eyes and hoped it would not be the creepy older one, Merle. He hadn't said much to me that night by Daryl's truck. I hated the way Merle looked at me. When my eyes opened, my heart lifted as my prayer had been answered. Daryl was walking toward me. I said a silent _Thank you _as I inserted the clip into my gun.

"You ready?" Daryl said to me. I squinted as I admired the muscles that were displayed by his sleeveless shirt.

"Huh?" I snapped back into reality. "Oh yeah….let's go."

We started into the woods and after a while Daryl said to me, "Don't you have nothing quieter than that gun?"

"No, I don't think my nail file will do much good against those things," I responded.

"Noise attracts them," he reached into his boot and handed me a long hunting knife. I looked at him confused.

"I still have the bigger one," as he pointed the sheathed one at his hip.

"I see that," I smiled and tucked the knife he had handed me in my belt, still holding my gun in my hands.

"Ain't Teddy a boy's name?"

"Yeah, it's short for Theodora. My daddy wanted another boy. I guess I was a disappointment. Shane was the one who started calling me Teddy."

"Well it's ok that you ain't a boy," Daryl said as he looked me over then quickly looked away. I felt my cheeks get red and hoped he didn't notice.

_Snap! _

We both heard it. Daryl looked at me and motioned for me to get down. I crouched down. We saw them. Three geeks walking in the woods just a head. They looked as if they could have been a family at one time. The man was dressed in a now tattered business suit growling at the lead. Behind him a woman in what was once a nice blue dress followed and their teenaged son, dressed in his Sunday best took up the rear. They looked as if they had just come from church and were out for an afternoon stroll.

I lined my side arm and took aim. Daryl looked at me, "What the fuck?" he started, "Put that thing down. You shoot that off and they'll be on us quick."

"How else are we gonna take them down?" I responded as Daryl pulled the trigger of his crossbow and I knew. I reholstered my piece and pulled out the knife that he had given me just moments ago. We crept up behind the two remaining walkers. Daryl impaled the woman in the back of the head and I jabbed the teenager between the eyes. I fell backwards with the now lifeless body on top of me. I pushed him off of me and retrieved my knife.

I felt the sweat start to run down my forehead and I wiped it away as I regained myself. Daryl reached his hand out to help me up and chuckled.

"Glad to amuse you."

"Guess you ain't ever taken one out up close like that. Be careful," he said pointing at the walker blood that was now smeared across my face, "Don't get that shit in your eyes." _Gross, _I thought and grabbed a handkerchief from my pocket and started to wipe it away.

"Lemme help, you're making it worse." He took the rag from my hand and softly wiped my face. Our eyes met for a moment and he looked away.

"We best be getting back," he said.

"Yeah," I agreed, a little disappointed that we couldn't stay together a little longer. I wiped my knife off on the leg of my pants and tucked it back in my belt. We walk back to camp with out saying anything else.

As we come into the camp ground, Carol looks at me with fear in her eyes. "Are you ok?" she asks me. Confused for a moment I remember how nasty I must look.

"She's ok," Daryl answers for me, "We took out a couple walkers a few miles out."

"I must look a fucking mess," I said.

"Watch your fucking mouth," Shane chuckled, "you sure you're ok, sis?"

"Nothing a nice long hot shower couldn't fix," I responded. "What's going on over there?" I noticed a group gathering up empty backpacks.

"Morales, Glenn, Merle, Jacqui, Andrea, and T-Dog have volunteered to make a run into the city," Shane said. "They'll be headed out at first light."

"Merle volunteered?" I asked surprised.

"Well I volunteered him," Shane replied, "Figured you could use a break from that redneck." I looked to see that Daryl had already gone.

The sun had already started to settle behind the trees. I couldn't take it anymore. I went into the tent I had shared with Lori and Carl, grabbed a clean pair of jeans, underwear, a clean shirt, a towel, and my toiletry bag, and then began walking toward the quarry below.

"Where the hell you think you're going?" Daryl hollered as I walked past his campsite.

"What do you think?" I snapped back annoyed at the question.

"It's getting dark and you can't be going down there alone," he said.

"Last I checked I could bathe myself."

"Maybe," he said, "but those walkers are getting closer and you can't protect yourself if your ass is hanging out."

"Ok," I simply said as we continued to walk down to the water. I pull my shoes off and start unzipping my pants when I turned and saw that Daryl had his eyes fixed on me.

"What?" he said, "I'm just keeping my eyes on you." I motion for him to turn around. "Ain't like you got something I haven't seen before."

I gently push him around and when I know his back is turned I continue to disrobe. "No peaking," I said as I notice him looking back over his shoulder.

I entered the water with a shiver. Colder than I thought it would be. Once I was safely in the water I said, "Ok you can turn around now. Toss me the bottle of shampoo in that bag there, please?"

Daryl started to comply with my request, then stopped and grinned, "I thought you said you didn't need any help?"

"Don't make me beg, please."

He then pulled the travel sized bottle out of my toiletry bag and yelled, "Catch."

I finished cleaning myself and motioned again for him to turn around. With little prodding he turned. I was able to dress, occasionally catching him looking back at me.

"I'm decent," I said.

"Damn, I always miss the good stuff," he chuckled. I sat down on a large rock, finished putting on my shoes and pulled a brush from my bag. Tugging it through the knots that had accumulated in my hair, I winced. "I may have to just chop it all off and get a style like yours," I said.

"Naw, don't do that. I like your hair." The thought that he had admired the part of me that I had been teased about my entire life brought a smile to my lips.

I finished brushing through my hair and started to gather up my things. I felt so much better with all the geek blood and dirt washed off. I started up the hill back to camp and Daryl followed behind me. I stumbled backwards on a rock into his arms. All my belongings scattered around. I reclaimed my footing and turned to face him, my hands now resting on his firm biceps.

The world was quiet for a while as I looked into the oceans of his eyes. I leaned farther into his arms feeling as though he would never kiss me without a written invitation. I slowly touched my lips to his. I opened my mouth a little tracing the tip of my tongue across his lips. I could feel him responding and then out of no where he pulled away.

"Hey there, Darlena," I heard Merle holler in the distance, "get your piece of ass another time and get up here."

I picked up my stuff and pushed my way past Merle with disgust leaving Daryl to follow after me. I threw my dirty clothes in the pile that would be washed in the morning and crawled into the tent where Carl was already sleeping.

I tucked myself in my sleeping bag and closed my eyes but sleep never came. The excitement of the day had raced through my head. The walkers we took down in the woods, the kiss. I tossed and turned. I pulled the sleeping bag over my head as I heard voices from outside the tent.

"I care about you too much to let you be alone," I heard Shane say.

"I care about you too, Shane. But I can't do this not with Carl and Teddy here," Lori responded. "I want to feel your touch, on me, inside of me."

_Bitch, _I thought, _your husband's barely dead and you're already hooking up with my brother, his best friend of all people. _

I hear their parting kiss and want to throw up. Shane walks off and I turn over irritated. Lori opens the tent and climbs into her own bed. I finally drift off to sleep, knowing I had to confront Shane in the morning.

The morning light streamed through the window of the tent and I woke up. I slid on my shoes and ran my fingers through my hair and tied it back. When I emerged from the tent I noticed that Glenn and the others had already left. I hoped Glenn would remember I was almost out of toothpaste and deodorant.

I look around and see Dale perched on top of the RV, part of his normal morning ritual. He was a remarkable old man. His late night stories amazed me. Dale had his share of losses before the dead rose up but he made it through. He still wore a smile on his face.

"Have you seen Daryl?" I ask while covering my eyes from the early morning sun.

"Yeah, he went on a hunt earlier," Dale responded with his knowing smile.

"Oh ok," I responded trying not to sound so disappointed, "You know where Shane is?"

He pointed over by the dying camp fire. Shane was sitting there enjoying a cup of coffee. I walked over. I wanted to talk to him about Lori. She should still be in mourning. Rick was his best friend.

"Leave her alone," I blurt out as I sit down in the chair beside him.

Knowing what I meant he stated, "Rick's dead. Nothing can be done about that. Lori and I are alive and don't need your permission." He then stood up and tossed out the rest of his coffee and stormed off.

The static from the CB startled me. _"If anyone can hear the sound of my voice, please respond." _Amy picked up the CB mike and said, "Hello, I can hear you…we're just off the highway."

"_I'm on highway 78 towards Atlanta," _the familiar voice continued as it faded off.

"I lost him," Amy said, "I couldn't warn him."

"Shane you know the CB better than I do," I said, "See if you can't get him back."

"Hello, hello," Shane said into the mike, "will the unknown person please respond." "Sorry he's gone," he said to the rest of us.

"I've been saying for weeks that we need to put signs down on the highway warning people away from the city," Lori said.

"People have no idea what they're getting into," Amy replied.

I silently agreed and walked back to my tent, still trying to place that voice.


	4. The Return

_**Thanks to those of you who are reading this. Any suggestions or reviews would be helpful**_.

Chapter 4: The Return

The afternoon seemed to pass swiftly. Amy asked if I wanted to go with her to pick mushrooms and berries. Since I'd been camping with my brother and father I knew a little bit about what was ok to eat and what was poisonous. We both needed the distraction. Amy was worried about Andrea being in the city. And I couldn't stop thinking about Daryl. What was it about his sad blue eyes that had drawn me in? He wasn't like the guys I normally dated back home.

"How do these look?" Amy interrupted pointing at the red berries in her bucket.

"Those look like honeysuckle berries, they're ok," I responded after verifying the bush she had picked them from. The climbing vine and the white flowers were unmistakable.

"What were you thinking about?" Amy asked as we continued on.

"Just thinking about some of the douche-bag men I used to date. Figures the world would have to end before I found someone different." We both laughed at that. "I don't know if I would have even given a man like Daryl a second look before," I continued. I normally dated guys who turned out to be like my father. Angry and quick to violence.

"The others should be getting back soon. Lets get these to camp so they can have a good meal waiting when they return," I said. Amy agreed and we walked back to where Lori was sitting by the campfire. She seamed eager for us to return. She grabbed the bucket from Amy's hand and emptied the berries into the pot that was simmering over the fire.

"Will y'all keep an eye on Carl while I go out for some more?"

"Sure," I said confused. We had picked enough berries for an army. Moments later I realized that Shane was still out there so I knew what her plans were. It made my stomach turn but there was nothing I could do about it.

"Let's go and check the CB," I said to Amy, "maybe we'll here from that man again. Or the others." She stirred the pot and followed me to where the CB was set up by the RV.

_"Can any body here me? Please say something…I'm getting sick and tired of hearing my own voice." _Then it cut out. "T-dog, I think," Amy said. I nodded as I tried to tune him back in. Shane and Lori came strolling back up. Her hair a mess, his shirt unkempt. No one else seemed to notice.

"What's going on?" Shane asked.

"We heard them on the radio," Amy said, "T-dog sounded stressed but it cut out before we could respond."

_"We're trapped in the department store. Geeks pushing at the doors. We need help!" _ the voice on the CB said again.

"We can't go after them. We can't risk anymore lives," Shane said. "If they're trapped they're as good as dead."

"That's my sister you son of a bitch!" Amy exclaimed as she stormed off.

"Smooth, Shane, real smooth," I said, "We can't just leave them there! I'll drive out there myself."

"Don't go doing something stupid. Look if they ain't back by now they ain't coming back."

I ran off after Amy to reassure her that Andrea and the others were ok.

"Glenn has gone to town many times and come back just fine. They'll be ok." I tried to convince myself as much as I was trying to convince Amy. We went on about the afternoon trying to keep our minds off of what may be going on in Atlanta. We both hear a car alarm in the distance.

"Is it them?" Amy shouted to Dale who was looking at the mountain side through his binoculars.

"Stolen car the best I can tell," Dale replied. I watched too, seeing the red sports car coming closer. I recognized the driver as Glenn and saw a cube van following behind. A weight was lifted as I knew our friends were safe.

"Where is she?" Amy yelled at Glenn over the sound of the alarm, "Is she ok?" Jim pulled the battery on the car and the noise stopped.

"They're over there," Glenn said, "it was the new guy he helped us get out."

"Hey helicopter boy," Morales said, "Come meet some people."

I looked past Morales and the embracing sisters to see the friend I thought I'd never see again. I looked at Carl as he turned to see who was there.

"DAD!" he said and ran into his arms followed by Lori. Who immediately shot a look that could kill at Shane. I couldn't hold back my own tears at seeing the reunion. Rick was alive.

"Disoriented," Rick said later as we sat by the fire enjoying the berry stew that Amy and I had prepared. "That best describes it."

Rick had told us the story of how he woke up alone in the hospital and made his way home. He told us about the man, Morgan, and his son that had found him and taken him in. How he had made his way to Atlanta on horseback and met Glenn who had rescued him. I knew Rick well enough to guess that he left out a few details so he wouldn't scare Lori.

"Disoriented, I guess that comes closest."

"Words are meager things. They often fall short," Dale said. I loved how the old man saw the poetry in the smallest things.

"Not that I miss him or anything," I started, "but where's Merle?"

"Merle was out of control. I handcuffed him to a piece of metal on the roof of the building," Rick said.

"Who's gonna tell Daryl when he comes back from this hunt?" Dale said.

"I dropped the key," T-dog said, "I'm not gonna hide from it."

"I handcuffed him," Rick responded, "That makes it mine."

"Not to bring race into this," Glenn said, "but it might come out better from a white guy."

I listened as T-dog explained how he chained the door to the roof shut. "Point is Dixon's alive up there on that roof. That's on us."

Shane took first watch. I couldn't help but notice the angry look in his eye as Rick and Lori headed into their tent.

"Guess I'll have to crash with you tonight brother," I said. He barely heard me and responded with a grunt. His gaze still fixed on Lori's tent. I was worried about my brother and what he might do. It could wait until morning I hoped.

As I lay down my thoughts flipped from Daryl's deep blue eyes to Lori and Shane alone in the woods. _Was she going to tell Rick about her indiscretion with Shane? What if Daryl didn't feel anything but was just being nice? Asshole Merle trapped on the top of a building. Asshole or not, Merle was still Daryl's brother and he was going to be pissed. _I finally thought myself to sleep.

Morning came sooner than I'd like. I emerged early. It was my turn to help with the laundry. Domestic work wasn't exactly my favorite thing but I did like having clean clothes to put on and food to eat. Carol had gotten up even earlier and was ironing the dried clothing from the day before. I often wondered why someone would have an old fashioned iron like that. Lucky for me she had one or I'd never get creases in my uniform again. I smiled to myself.

I heard Sophia and Carl scream in the distance and I went running. I passed Carl hiding in Lori's arms. Rick and Shane tailing behind me. We saw him then. A lifeless man eating at a deer that had been shot with an arrow. When he saw us he lunged for us. We each took a swing at him. One at a time. Ax in hand, I swung, missing the creatures head but separating it from its body. The body flopped to the ground and the head landed with a thud a few feet away.

I raised the ax again when I heard the rustling in the brush up ahead. There strolled Daryl crossbow in hand. I dropped the ax with relief.

"I been tracking that deer for miles," Daryl said, "Gonna drag it back to camp. Cook us up some venison. Think we can cut around the chewed up part?"

"We cannot risk that," Shane answered.

"Got some squirrel, dozen or so. That'll have to do."

"Oh god," Amy exclaimed as she noticed the bodiless head start to move.

Daryl took aim and shot. As he pulled his arrow free he said, "Gotta be the brain don't y'all people know nothing."

"Hey Merle, get your ass out here, got us some squirrel. Where you at?" Daryl yelled.

"Daryl, there's something I've got to tell you," Rick said.

"Who are you?" Daryl asked angrily.

"Rick Grimes"

"Well Rick Grimes you got something to tell me about my brother?"

"There's no easy way to say this," Shane started, "There was a problem in Atlanta."

"He dead?"

"No I handcuffed him to a metal pipe on a roof," Rick said. Daryl through the string of squirrels and came after Rick with his knife.

"Watch the knife," T-dog warned. Shane and Rick wrestled the knife away from him. Shane had Daryl in a head lock.

"Choke hold's illegal!" Daryl shouted.

"File a complaint," Shane said.

"Let's have a calm discussion on this matter. Do you think we can do that?" Rick said. Daryl nodded and Shane released him.

"Your brother does not work and play well with others," Rick said, "What I did I did not do on a whim."

"Where's he at, sos I can go get him?" Daryl asked.

"He'll show you, isn't that right?" Lori said from the doorway of the RV.

"I'll go with you," I tell Rick. Rick asks Glenn to come along too. He reluctantly agrees.

"You're putting our entire camp at risk, I hope you know that, for a douche-bag like Merle Dixon," Shane said.

"Choose your words more carefully," Daryl says as he cleans off his arrows.

"Oh I did. Douche-bag is what I meant. You're not just risking my sister and three men's life," Shane started.

"Four," T-dog interrupted.

"You're coming too my day just keeps getting better and better," Daryl stated.

"Do you see anyone else volunteering to save your brother's cracker ass?" T-dog responded.

Lori is in the background trying to convince Rick to stay. I hear him say, "I made a promise to a man I met. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here."

"What's stopping you?" she said.

He tells her about the walkie he had stored in the bag with the guns, that didn't match any of the scanners in the cars. Lori reluctantly agrees to let him go.

I settle into the passenger seat of the cube van as Shane and Rick exchange a few more words. Daryl reaches past me with his foot and honks the horn.

"Let's go!" he said then looked at me, "Why are you going? Merle don't mean nothing to you."

"Not really but you do and Rick does. And I don't want you to kill each other," I said back. Rick finally climes into the driver's seat while T-dog and Glenn pull the back door to the truck closed. The engine starts and we head toward Atlanta.


	5. Satan's Dogs

I tried my hand at some Spanish hope it translates correctly.

Chapter Five: Satan's Dogs

"He better be Ok. That's all I got to say on the matter," Daryl broke the silence as we made our way into Atlanta.

"I told you I pad locked that door so the geeks can't get at him," responded T-dog nervously, "The only thing that's getting in that door is us."

"If anyone can survive this it's Merle," I reassured as I placed a gentle hand on Daryl's forearm. He immediately pulled away. I felt the van jar and heard the breaks squeal as we came to a stop.

"We walk from here," Glenn said and we pilled out of the van.

"Guns or Merle?" Rick asked Glenn.

"Merle! I don't know why we're even having this conversation!" shouted Daryl.

"Well we are!" responded Rick.

"Merle first," Glenn said, "The guns would mean doubling back." Rick nodded in agreement.

We were able to sneak into the store without the detection of the undead city inhabitants. I took a deep breath as we entered and pulled the knife that Daryl had given me out of my belt. Gripping it tightly in my hand. From behind me I hear a raspy growl. My shoulders tense.

"Damn that's one ugly skank," Daryl said and he pushed me out of the way, pulling the trigger of his crossbow. I could feel the wind of the arrow as it flew past my head and lodged in hers. The "skank" fell to the ground with a thud and Daryl retrieved the arrow from her head and cleaned it off on the leg of his pants.

"You ok?" Rick asked. I nod unspoken and we continue towards the stairwell to the roof. I sigh in relief when I see that the chain and lock were still firmly in place. They looked completely untouched. Glenn passed the bolt cutters, that were borrowed from Dale, to me and I hand them to T-dog. The door swings open and clangs on the wall behind it. The vast rooftop was completely empty.

Following Rick and the others to the spot where they had left Merle. He was gone. The cuffs still hanging from the piece of metal they had been attached too covered in blood. I looked down and saw Dale's hacksaw, bloody on the ground. Inches over was a hand. Merle's hand.

"No!" I heard Daryl scream repeatedly. I felt the color leave my face and the berry stew from last night was making its way back up. I turned and took a few steps so the men wouldn't see me vomit on the pavement. I wiped my mouth and turned to see Daryl raise his weapon to T-dog's head. Rick instantly drew his gun on Daryl, just a breath away from his face.

"I won't hesitate," he said, "I don't care if every walker in the city hears the shot." Daryl considered what was said to him and lowered his crossbow.

"Enough with the pissing contest," I said.

Daryl looked at T-dog, "You gotta a do-rag or something?"

T pulled a bandana from the pocket of his pants and handed it over. Daryl wraps Merle's hand in it and stuffs it in Glenn's bag.

"I guess the saw blade was too dull to cut through the cuffs," I said, "He must have used his belt as a tourniquet."

"He'd have lost a bunch more blood if he didn't," Daryl agreed.

"Where could he have gone?" I asked then followed the trail of blood to the edge of the building. Looking over the edge I see a rooftop of a neighboring restaurant. Close enough to jump to.

"Merle! You in here," Daryl yelled catching the attention of another female walker. This one only had half her face. She fell to the ground seconds after Daryl pulled the trigger of his bow. We continue on passed three bludgeoned walkers lying on the once clean dining room floor. _This must have been a classy place once, _I thought.

"He had enough in him to take out these son of a bitches, one handed," Daryl commented, "Toughest ass hole I ever met, my brother. Feed him a hammer and he'll crap out nails."

"Anyone, even Merle, can pass out from blood loss," I reminded him. We continue to follow the blood trail into the kitchen. Rick and Glenn inspect the stove that was left burning.

"What is that burnt stuff?" Glenn asked pointing at a metal spatula left by the open flame.

"Skin," Rick answered, "he cauterized the stump."

"Told you he was tough. Can't nobody kill Merle," Daryl started, "but Merle."

"Don't take that on faith," Rick said, "he's lost a lot of blood."

"Doesn't look that stopped him from busting out of here," I said pointing at the broken window.

"He left the building?" Glenn said, "Why the hell would he do that?"

"Why wouldn't he? He's all alone as far as he knows. Doing what he's gotta do," Daryl paused, "Surviving."

"You call that surviving? Wondering in the streets, maybe passing out," T-dog asked, "What are his odds out there?"

"No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks," Daryl answered turning to Rick, "You couldn't kill him. I ain't worried about some dumb dead bastard."

I stepped in between them. Looking at Daryl I said, "What about a thousand dumb dead bastards? Different story?"

"I'm going to get him," he said walking past me.

"I don't blame you," said Rick, "He's family I get that. We can find him but only if we keep a level head."

"I can do that," I heard Daryl say.

I move in closer and almost whisper, "He can't have gotten far. Not with that injury."

"We gotta get those guns first," interrupted T-dog, "I ain't strolling the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions."

We follow Glenn into what was once the manager's office I guessed. Where he mapped out the location of the tank, the guns, and the ally where Daryl and I would go with him and also where he wanted T and Rick to wait two blocks up.

"What'd you do before all this?" Daryl asked.

"Delivered pizzas."

"You got some balls for a Chinaman," Daryl said as he and I ducked behind the alley dumpster.

"I'm Korean," he said back just before he ran into the street to pick up the bag of guns.

From behind us I hear someone shouting in Spanish. _Ayudarme! _The voice said. I turn to see a kid about 15 or so running up behind Daryl. Daryl catches him.

"Ayudarme!" he keeps screaming.

"Shut up or you'll bring the geeks on us!" Daryl says. I see three big Spanish guys pull up in a car as Glenn is on his way back. They're blocking him. I run up behind them and try to tackle them. The biggest rears back when Daryl's arrow hits him in the ass. Causing me to fall on mine with a bang. Next thing I know I'm in the car with Glenn racing off.

"Shut up!" the big one yells at us, "Cover their eyes Carlito!" The one called Carlito puts bags over our heads.

"Don't worry," I whisper, "Rick will come for us." And I went dark as I felt something smack me in the head.

When I came to, we were up on the roof of some old apartment building being pushed towards the edge. I could hear Rick and Daryl's voices from below. I felt myself teetering on the edge as the bag was ripped from my head. What looked like miles below, I saw Rick and Daryl pointing their guns at the teenager. They were trying to trade the boy for us. Tears filled my eyes as I saw them walk away. _No! _I thought. _Rick wouldn't leave us here. _

We were pulled back and guided forcefully to what looked like a school cafeteria. Sitting at the tables were various elderly and sick people. Glancing around I see that we're in a nursing home. We were pushed into chairs at a far off table. I look at Glenn, he's scarred too.

"Lo que está sucediendo en este caso Felipe?" I hear an older lady say in the distance.

"It's been a while since my high school Spanish class," I whisper to Glenn, "but I think she said 'what's going on.'"

"Desata el chico asiático y a esa chica!" she continued.

"She wants him to untie us."

The guy that was shot in the ass, Felipe, untied us, and then left the room again to see the leader, Guillermo. The old woman walked toward us.

"Felipe won't hurt you anymore," she said, "Come." She guided us to another table where there was a spread larger than I can't remember. Glenn and I had our fill of food and clean water. I turned when I heard one of the elderly men gasping for air. He seamed to be having an asthma attack.

"Does he have an inhaler?" I asked as I walked over to the man in the wheelchair wheezing. I took my hand and rubbed his back trying to loosen what was blocking.

"Felipe will help," Abuelita said as she wandered in the direction where her grandson had gone before.

I kept massaging the man's back and chest. I didn't even notice Felipe and Guillermo walk in, Daryl, T-dog, and Rick behind them. Felipe straightened the old man up and gave him a few sprays from his inhaler. The man finally caught his breath.

T-dog looks at Glenn and me and asks, "What's going on?"

"Asthma attack," Glenn answered.

"Man I thought y'all were being eaten by dogs," T-dog said.

"Those are the only dogs here," I pointed to three Chihuahuas barking in their little bed in the corner. "They're just ankle biters."

I follow Rick and Guillermo into another room where he explains about how they are taking care of the old people. Keeping them safe from walkers and plunderers that threaten to steal the food and medicine.

"Guess the world's gone to hell," I said.

"No it's the same as it always was, the weak get taken," he softly replied. I looked at Rick in agreement as he hands Guillermo his gun and several others from the bag.

Moments later we are walking back to where we had parked.

"So you just came back for the hat, right?" I joked.

"You gave half the guns to people who could die any minute," Daryl said.

"Not nearly half," Rick responded.

"Where's the van?!" Glenn exclaims, "We left it right there!"

"Merle," Daryl and I say in unison. "He's gonna be taking some vengeance back to camp," Daryl finishes.

"It's gonna be dark soon," I said, "We better hurry."

We walk briskly for a while before we hear gun shots in the distance. Then we run. The screams from the other campers echoed all over the canyon. The horror we walked into was much worse than we had expected. It wasn't Merle; it was a herd of walkers that had attacked camp.

I fired a shot and the head of a male walker exploded in front of me. I kept firing. I saw the bodies of the people I had talked to only that morning being feasted on my dozens of walkers. I took aim and fired again. Knocking the next one off his feet. I kept firing until all the bullets were gone. I didn't have time to stop and reload. I had my knife in my hand jabbed another in the face until it crunched and stopped moving. I stumbled; Daryl caught me and smashed the face of a walker that was coming up behind me with the butt of his own gun.

"Head to the RV!" he yelled at me. I obeyed. There I gathered with my brother, Rick and the others. They had finally stopped coming. I looked back at the RV and saw Amy lying on the ground. Blood oozing from her neck. No longer moving.

_**I know this was a long one. But a lot happened. Please review! Thanks for reading.**_


	6. Salvation

_**I'm really enjoying telling this story in a new way. Your reviews and suggestions would be great. Now on with the next chapter**_.

**Chapter 6: Salvation**

I closed my eyes when the tears began to fall. I found warmth as I leaned into Daryl's chest. He closed his arms around me, comforting me. The woody and sweaty smell of him filled my nose when I buried myself in him. I could stay in his arms for eternity but the sunlight warming my back and the sounds of the other campers told me I could not.

"Teddy," Daryl whispered, "you ok?"

"Yeah," I replied, unsure I step out of his arms. "We better get started. There's a lot that has to be done." Daryl nodded in agreement and picked up a pickax that had been lying by the RV.

"Well try to be as gentle as we can," I heard Lori say to Andrea, who was still hovering over Amy's motionless body. I knew what needed to be done. And it wasn't gentle.

"Andrea?" Rick started.

"I know how the safety works," she answered with a gun in his face.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She lowered her weapon.

"That dead girl's a time bomb," Daryl said when Rick returned. "Take the shot clean in the brain."

"No," I said, "just leave her be."

I start grabbing the legs of the rotting corpse that had stolen the life from my friend. Angrily, I hurled it in to the fire, already piled high with bodies. Our friends' bodies were scattered everywhere. It was getting harder to tell what friend had just been bashed through the head. We couldn't take the chance they would come back. T-dog and Daryl start to drag him toward the fire.

"Wait!" Glenn shouted, "Our people go there," pointing to the rows of graves that had been dug.

"What does it matter?" Daryl asked, "They're all infected."

"Geeks burn! We burry our people we don't burn them!" Glenn responded with tears in his eyes. I agreed.

` "A walker got Jim!" Jacqui screamed and raised his shirt to expose his torso with a single bite mark.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." Jim said. Daryl raised his pick ax to take a swing at Jim's head.

"Stop!" I said. Rick pointed his gun at Daryl's head for the second time.

"I hate to say it," Dale said, "maybe Daryl is right."

"Jim's not a monster or a rabid dog," Rick replied.

"I'm not suggesting…" Dale started.

"He's a sick man," Rick interrupted, "If we start down this road where do we draw the line."

"The line's pretty clear," Daryl said, "Zero tolerance for walkers, or them to be."

"We don't kill the living!" Rick shouted

"Isn't the CDC working on a cure?" I asked, hoping to diffuse the situation. Rick agreed and suggested we take Jim there. Carol and Jacqui help Jim in to the RV to rest while the rest of us continue to discuss what our next plan should be. I looked over at Andrea; Amy's fingers had started to twitch. The men were arguing and didn't see. I draw my handgun from its holster aimed it for her head. Before I could squeeze the trigger, _BANG! _Andrea had already shot her.

Death had become all too common. Amy's death devastated me. I was just joking around with her. This place isn't safe. Would we ever be safe again?

"I can do it!" bawled Andrea when Dale tried to help her lower Amy's body into the grave. After a few teary moments we all walk away we have more to do.

Rick goes to check on Jim in the RV as Lori is coming out. Shane is there blocking her path. They're arguing but I can't make out what they are saying. I walk over and Rick is coming out of the RV.

"I was just saying that we need a plan," Shane said," Are we leaving or what? Maybe y'all just want to hang some more tin cans and stay here."

"It's not safe here," I said.

"I was telling him," Lori said to Rick, "that we should trust your gut."

"Let's go do our sweep," Shane said to Rick, Dale, and I. Dale and I took one side of the quarry. Rick and Shane took the other.

"What do you think about the CDC?" I asked Dale as we walked.

"Jim needs help and the CDC seems the best place," he replied.

"I just hope Rick can talk him into it," I said about my brother. Shane had always been one to want his own way, but I had never seen him get this upset when someone disagreed with him.

_Snap! _We divide to see where the noise was coming from. I wondered up behind Shane. He had his gun pointed and cocked. I look past his shoulder. It wasn't a walker that he had his gun lined up on, it was Rick.

"What the hell!" I shout at him. He grabs my arm and twists letting me know I should forget what I saw.

"Guess we need to wear reflective vests out here," he released my arm before Dale walked up.

I had never feared my brother before. This time I was terrified.

"Come on, let's get outta here," he shouted to Rick. And we walk quietly back to camp. I take my seat next to Daryl who noticed the red marks on my arm. He gave me a look of concern. "I'll tell you later," I whisper.

"I've known this man a long time, but there are no guarantees. The safest thing is for us to stick together," I heard Shane say, "Morning's soon enough to head to the CDC." We all agree.

As the sun starts to set I meet Daryl at his tent.

"Hey," I said sadly.

"Hey," he replied back and offered me some of his roasted squirrel.

"No thanks," I replied and sat down beside him.

"You don't know what your missing girl," he joked.

I couldn't hold back anymore tears were streaming down my cheeks and again I was finding comfort in Daryl Dixon.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It's Shane," I started, "He…." Daryl didn't need to hear anymore. He understood. He draped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in close. He let me cry until I had nothing left. I cried for Amy, I cried for the loss of my brother, I cried for myself. Daryl lifted me in his arms and carried me into his tent and laid me on his bed.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't come here for you to take care of me."

"It's ok," he whispered as he removed my boots. "You look like you need it. You can stay with me. You can't be alone with him. Not now."

He started to settle on the tent floor beside the cot. "You don't have to give up your bed for me," I said.

"I don't want you to think I'm trying to…you know," he said awkwardly.

"It's ok," I said, "I trust you. Lay with me." He nodded and settled in the cot next to me. I settled into the warmth of his body and drifted off.

Morning came quickly. The entire camp gawked as I emerged from Daryl's tent. I didn't care. Let them think what they wanted.

"My stuff is still with Shane," I told Daryl who was taking down the tent.

"You want me to get it?" Daryl asked.

"No I got it," I said as I walked to where Shane was packing up.

"You fucking that redneck now," he snarled at me. I looked away and finished gathering my things.

"I'm sorry, sis," he said as he noticed the bruises that he had left on my arm. "You know I didn't mean it."

"I don't care, Shane. I don't know what's going on with you. But it needs to stop." And I walked away. Heading to where all the cars were parked. Shane not far behind. I look for a place in Carol's Cherokee for my stuff and realize it was already full. Daryl comes up behind me, grabs my bags.

"You think you packed enough," he laughed as he loaded my bags into the back of his pick up.

"I guess sleeves take up more room," I smiled at him.

"We're heading to Birmingham," Morales said, "I have to do what's best for me family." I give him and his wife a gentle hug.

"We're on channel 40 if you change your mind," Rick said and handed him a pistol and half a box of ammunition.

I climb into the cab of Daryl's pick up through the driver's door and start to slide over. Daryl stops me before I could get across. "Sit close," he said. I smiled and complied. He slammed his door closed and started the engine.

"That's a nice bike you've got back there," I said to end the silence.

"It's Merle's," he responded.

"Sorry," I said.

"You know you could feed Merle a hammer and he shit out nails," Daryl chuckled.

"I bet," I said back.

"He's a mean son of a bitch though," Daryl continued and glanced down at the bruises that had formed on my arm, "Guess you brother is like that too?"

"He didn't used to be," I said. I turned to quietly look out the window. Daryl left it at that.

A few miles later I see smoke ahead. Coming from the front of the RV. The caravan comes to a stop.

"That's why I needed the hose from the cube van," I heard Dale say as we walked up.

"Can't you just jerry rig it?" Rick said.

"That's what it's been, it's more tape than hose. And I'm outta tape," Dale answered.

"T-dog and I will scout ahead for some parts," Shane said.

A little while later Dale closes the hood of the Winnebago. Rick rejoins us from inside with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"Jim says he wants us to leave him behind," he said.

"He's lucid?" I ask.

"Back in the camp," Dale responds, "When I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood. I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was gonna suggest we let Jim decide. And I think he has."

Shane and Rick carry him down the grassy embankment and prop him under a tree. We say our goodbyes. Daryl nods to Jim and joins me back in the truck.

The CDC appears in the distance but barricades prevent us from parking close. I grab my bags and walk with the others towards the building. The sun was starting to set.

"Stay quiet," Daryl says. The stench of decaying flesh fills the air and I gasp to breathe.

"Keep moving," Rick shouts.

"Nothing?" Shane asks as he and Rick rattle the doors.

"Walkers!" Daryl shouts and pushes me in the middle with the rest of the women and children. "You lead us into a grave yard!"

"Shut up!" Shane says.

"We can't be this close to the city after dark," Lori exclaims.

"Fort Benning, that's still an option, Rick," Shane urges.

"No food! No fuel! We need to find something tonight," I said as we start back to the cars.

"Wait, that camera just moved!" Rick exclaimed banging on the doors again. "You're Killing Us!" he shouted at the camera.

A bright light shone on us through the opened doors.


	7. Time

**_Warnings: This chapter is a long one. And does include sexual content. Reader discretion is advised. _ **

**Chapter 7: Time**

We make our way into the building looking all around. Checking to make sure there were no walkers. A tall blonde man emerges from the darkness.

"Anyone infected?!" he asks.

"We had someone, but he didn't make it," Rick answered sorrowfully.

"Why are you here and what do you want?"

"A chance," I respond.

"That's asking an awful lot," Jenner replied.

"I know," I answered back.

"Everyone submits to a blood test," the man said, "That's the price of admission." We all nodded in agreement and squeeze into the elevator.

"I'm Rick Grimes, this here is Teddy Walsh."

"Dr. Edwin Jenner"

"Do all doctors pack heat like that?" Daryl asked.

"There were a lot of weapons left lying around so I familiarized myself. You all look harmless enough, except you, I've got to keep an eye on you," he said pointing at Carl.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked.

"Yes," Jenner responded, "Try not to think about it."

We walk into a room of considerable size, with rows and rows of computers. But there were no other people.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I'm it," Jenner responded, "Sorry."

"Looks like you, Rick, and Carl all have the same blood type," Jenner said after he took my blood.

"Yeah, I donated as many pints as they would take when that idiot went and got himself shot," I said smiling at Rick.

"What does all this matter?" Andrea asked as she was giving her sample, "If we were infected we'd all be running a fever."

"Just trying to be thorough," responded Jenner, "I've already broken all the rules by letting you in here."

Jacqui reaches out to catch Andrea as she starts to faint while standing up.

"She hasn't eaten in days," Jacqui said to Jenner, "none of us have."

Moments later were gathered in around a table spread with more food and drink than any of had seen in ages.

"In Italy and France children have wine with dinner," Dale said as he started to pour some wine in Carl's glass.

"Well when he's in Italy or France he can have some then," Lori replied.

"Oh, come on. What's it gonna hurt?" Rick said and Dale continued to fill Carl's glass.

"Ew! Gross!" Carl exclaimed with one sip.

"That's my boy!" Lori responded and poured the rest of Carl's wine in her glass.

"You better stick to soda-pop, there bud," Shane joked.

"Not you Teddy," Daryl smiled, "I wanna see how red your face can get."

"You trying to get me drunk?" I responded with a wink. Daryl smiled, filled my glass, and took his seat next to me.

"You and Rick seem to know each other pretty well," Andrea stated.

"Yeah, we have a little history," I answered, "You remember the prom?" I asked Rick, who smiled.

"Please tell," Glenn said. Rick motioned for me to go ahead and tell the story. Lori gave me an evil eye. I didn't care.

"Pour yourself another glass," I started, "it's kinda a long story."

_It was time for my senior prom. As you know prom is supposed to be the quintessential love story. I had planned mine to be that way too. I spent three months saving all my tips from working at nights and weekends Joe's Diner on a floor length, strapless dress, with a slit from the floor to my hip._

"It wasn't all that," interrupted Shane.

"Shut up, I'm telling a story."

_Anyway, Tommy Jenkins was supposed to take me but he changed his mind and wanted to take Debbie Johnson. It was rumored that she was 'easy' and well she dated Shane so it was a high probability. Rick and Lori were broken up at the time and I guess Shane must have told him about Tommy. So Rick asked me if I wanted to go with him. Who wouldn't want to go with a hot 21 year old rookie cop? Of course I agreed. _

_On the day of the prom I went to get my hair and makeup done. I really wanted to look nice. When I came out of the mall I realized that I had locked my keys in the car. Prom was in a few hours and I was stranded. This was before everyone and their momma had a cell phone so I had no choice but to walk. Rick happened to be driving by and saw me. The Georgia heat is no joke. My pinned up curls had started to fall and my makeup was melting off my face. _

_"_You told me not to look at you," Rick laughed, "and refused to get in the car with me."

"I thought I was telling this story," I said throwing a napkin at Rick and laugh_._

_I eventually agree to let him drive me home. I was able to salvage my hair and touch up my makeup. My dress fit me like a second skin. I walk down our staircase to see that Rick had returned in his tux. Our eyes locked and he guided me out the door into his squad car. He apologized for not having time to borrow a better car. I didn't care. He started the engine and we headed to the high school. _

_I don't remember much about the dance. I'm sure we had a good time. The most memorable part was the drive home. I don't know if Rick had planned it, but he decided to take a back road. Better scenery he told me. But because of the rain the night before the dirt road he had taken me down was mud and we got stuck. Rick had to radio to dispatch to have a tow truck come and get us out. While waiting we sit there, talking and laughing about nothing for hours. Just as he worked up the nerve, the tow truck arrived._

_We finally get back to my house and he helps me out of the cab of the truck and walks me to the door. He apologized for ruining my evening. It's ok I told him. I hadn't expected it but he pulled me closer to him and leans down and kisses me. _

"The next day he found out from Lori that she was expecting," I said finishing my story, "And a month later they were married."

"Seams we haven't thanked our host properly," Rick said when he noticed how furious Lori was becoming.

"Boo-ya!" we all said in unison.

"When you gonna tell us what the hell happened," Shane said.

"We're celebrating, Shane, we can talk about that later," I responded.

"Ain't that why were here? He's supposed to have all the answers."

"When things got bad many left to be with their families," Jenner began, "When things got worse many couldn't face walking out the door. They _opted out._ There was a rash of suicides then."

"You didn't leave?" Andrea asked.

"I stayed and kept working. Hoping to do some good," Jenner replied.

"You are such a buzz kill," Glenn said to Shane.

Jenner seeing that some of us are getting tired leads us down a hallway with offices on either side.

"Most of the facility is powered down, including housing," he said to us, "But the couches are comfortable. There's a game room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video games or anything that draws power. Oh and if you shower, go easy on the hot water." And he left us there.

"Hot water!" I exclaim.

"That's what the man said!" T-dog responded.

We start down the hall to take advantage of our host's hospitality. Daryl pulls me aside.

"You want to help me finish this bottle," he said, "Let them shower first."

"Ok," I agree and follow him back to the dining area. He fills my glass again.

"Did you and Rick ever…" he started.

"No, I don't mess around with married men. And Rick he's too good of a man to cheat on his wife."

"His wife don't seem to feel the same way."

"No she doesn't. And she's pulled my brother into this. I'm not sure what she's done to him but he's changing. He's never been that angry before."

"He never hit you before?" Daryl asked.

"Well, just normal brother sister stuff but never like that," I answered.

"He won't do it again," Daryl promised. I nodded in agreement and scooted my chair closer to his and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"If I told you something, would you be offended?" I asked.

"No, what?"

"You stink," I said laughing. He pressed my nose right into his body.

"You don't smell so hot yourself, sweetheart," he laughed back. "But I guess that's a hint to go take a shower."

"Yes, you can go first." And we walked down the hall to where the offices were and he grabbed some clean towels and went into the bathroom. I see that he had brought my bags into the room he had claimed. I started to spread out the couch cushions on the floor to give us a little more room and notice that he left the bathroom door ajar.

I found myself gazing into the steam filled room. The water streamed down his naked form. I watched the dirt and sweat that had once covered his body run down the drain. I looked up and saw that he was watching me watch him.

"You might as well come join me," he said seductively. I'm not sure if it was the alcohol or what but I obediently entered the room pulling my t-shirt over my head to reveal the black lace bra I was wearing. My belt was on the floor followed by my pants. I reach behind to unhook the bra that I felt constricting me as I slowly walk towards the shower door. My underwear drop to the ground as I open the door.

Daryl grabs my hand and pulls me into the running water. It felt magical to have the warmth of the water cascade down my body. Nervously I turn my back to him.

"Teddy," he whispered as he pressed against me, "you're beautiful." He ran his soapy hands across my shoulders and down my arms and laced his fingers through mine. He pulled my hair to the side and softly kissed my neck. He traced his fingers across my stomach and cups my breast, still kissing my neck. With his other hand he slowly follows my stomach down cupping my mound. I start to tremble as I feel him stiffen behind me. His fingers part my lips and he pressed softly on my engorged clit.

He pulls me closer to him as he continues to massage me in my most intimate spot. I can't help myself. It had been so long since a man had touched me like that. I came hard. I shivered against him. He continued massaging my clit and I reached my hand down to stop him. The pleasure was so intense I didn't think I could take anymore. He removed his fingers and broaght them to his mouth and licked them clean.

"Mmmm," he said and turned me toward him and lifted my hips to meet him. I wrapped my legs around him and felt him enter me still pulsating inside from the orgasm he just gave me. He thrust and thrust deeper and deeper inside me. My hips thrust to meet his and my legs squeezed tighter around his waist. He pushed me against the wall of the shower and I could feel his orgasm building. I ached for him to fill me.

"Oh, Teddy," he cries as he released. I could barely feel my legs as my feet touched the shower floor. I rinsed off and we exit the shower walking into the office, collapsing onto the bed I had made, still dripping wet and naked.

"Damn, I need a smoke," Daryl said.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You gotta have a cigarette after sex like that," he laughed and I smiled as I tried to cover up.

"Don't go hiding that beautiful body from me," he said as he pulled the covers away and wrapped his arm around me. I turned toward him and draped my arm across his chest.

"You smell much better now," I said. I traced my fingers along his chest. I was itching for more of him. If this was going to be a one night thing I wanted to last. I waited for him to stop me as my hands explored lower. Daryl's body responded to my touch. He let out a soft moan as I started to stroke him. He was already hardening again.

"You better stop," he said moving my hand and rolling me over. "I don't want to cum that fast again. I want to take my time with you." I spread my legs apart and gasped when he entered me again. This time he slid into me slowly inch by inch Daryl filled me. I squeezed my thighs around him and he thrust deeper. My walls formed a tight fit around him. I purred as he continued penetrating me. My nails dug into his arms as I came again. He quickly followed.

"God girl," he said, "you have drained me."

I leaned up and looked into his crystal blue eyes, "You sure you don't want to go again?"

"Just sleep girl," he said. I agreed I was exhausted, in the best possible way.

I woke up the next morning alone and covered. Was it a dream I thought? It couldn't have been, I could still remember the feel of his hands on my body. I slowly dressed wondering if he had thought it were a mistake. I made my way into the hallway and start for the dining room where we had eaten the night before.

"Hey there," Daryl said walking toward me with two cups of coffee.

"Hey," I smile as he hands me a cup. "Did I do that?" I saw the scratch marks on his upper arm.

"Yeah," he replied with a smile, "But worth it." He grabbed my waist and pulled me close. The noise from the dining room caught our attention. We made our way into the dining room.

Rick smiled at me as if he knew what had gone on in the room. Maybe it was obvious.

"You hung over?" Carl asked his dad, "Mom said you would be."

"Your mother would be right," answered Rick.

"Protein good for a hangover," T-dog said as he bangs a skillet.

Glenn lets out a sorrowful groan, "Don't ever let me drink again!"

"They're powered eggs, but I do 'em good," T-dog said as he heaped a helping onto a plate for Daryl and then me.

"I don't want to slam you with questions first thing," Dale says to Jenner as he walks to the coffee pot.

"But you will anyway?" Jenner responded as he guided us back into the big room. "Show playback of TS19," he said to the computer.

"Playback of TS19," the computer responded and pulled up an image on the screen.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asks.

"An extraordinary one," Jenner started, "Take us to pre IV."

The screen zooms into the brain. "What are all those lights?" Shane asks.

"All those ripples of light are what make you, you," Jenner responded.

"You make since, ever?" Daryl snorted.

"All those synopses determine everything you say, do, or think from the moment of birth…to the moment of death," Jenner continued.

"This is a vigil?" I ask.

"Yes," he answered, "or rather the playback of one."

"Who is it?" Andrea asked.

"Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten, infected, and agreed to let us record the processes." He then says to the computer, "Scan to first event."

The brain that had once been lit up is now dark.

"It invades the body like meningitis. Shuts the organs down and then the brain," Jenner started, "everything you were or will be is gone."

"Is that what happened to Jim?" asked Sophia.

"Yes," answered Carol. I sit down next to her on the floor. Daryl is pacing the floor behind us.

"Scan to second event. The resurrection times vary. We have heard records of it happening in as little as 3 minutes or as long as 8 hours. In the case of this patient it was 2 hours, 1 minute, 7 seconds."

"It restarts the brain?" I ask as I see the lights start to reappear.

"Just the brain stem. The rest of the brain is dark, dead. The human part, the you part, doesn't come back."

A shot passed through the brain of the test subject.

"Power down the work stations and the main screen," Jenner says to the computer.

"Man, I'm gonna get shitfaced drunk, again," Daryl exclaims.

"I know this has been taxing for you. I hate to ask one more question but that clock is counting down. What happens at zero?" Dale asked.

"The basement generators run out of fuel," Jenner answered as he started to walk away.

"And then?" I ask with no response from Jenner.

"What happens when the power runs out?" Rick asks the computer.

"When the power runs out facility wide decontamination will occur."

And the clock continues to count down.


	8. Friends

_**Thanks to those who are following. Please review. Enjoy Chapter 8**_

**Chapter 8: Friends**

"Get your stuff together, we're leaving!" Rick said. He, Shane, Glenn and T-dog went to the basement. Daryl grabbed a bottle of liquor from the dining room and pulled me into the room we had shared the night before.

He took a long drink from the bottle. "This is fucked up," he said staring at me. I nodded in agreement. Daryl took another swig from the bottle and drops it to the floor. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me against the wall. I could see the fear and anger burn in his deep blue eyes. I was scared for a second before he forcefully kissed me. He tangled his fingers in my hair and slid his hand up my shirt cupping my breast. I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer briefly then push him away.

"Wait, what are we doing?" I said catching my breath.

"Teddy, if we're gonna die today," he started as he pressed himself into me again, "this is what I want to do." And he kissed me again. I reluctantly pushed him away again.

"I don't know of anything else I'd rather do," I said, "But I have no plans on dying today. And we've got less than an hour to prevent it."

"OK," he responded then kissed me again. This time slow and soft. "Let's go see what Rick found out." Then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "We'll finish _this _later." Then winked at me.

Headed back to the big room, Rick stopped us and said, "There's only one barrel of fuel left, and it's almost empty. Teddy, you were really good on the station's computers. Do you think you can hack into the building and stop this?"

"I don't know," I said, "but I can try."

We continue into the big room. I sat down at the computer and start typing with Shane and Rick peering over my shoulder. I opened file after file looking for a way to disarm the building.

"Guys, please, give me some space," I said, "This isn't like the piece of shit computers we had at the station."

"You won't be able to stop it," Jenner said emerging from his office.

"You can't stop us from trying," I responded.

He scanned his key card and a steal door sealed shut.

"What the fuck!" Daryl yelled, "Open the damn door!" He threw the bottle he had been holding against the door.

I frantically continue my search for some answers on the computer. "It sets the air on fire!" I gasped.

"What?!" Rick exclaimed.

"Computer, HIT define," I said.

_"HITs are high -impulse thermo baric fuel-air explosives consisting of a two stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear and is useful when the greatest lost of life and structure is required."_

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!" Carol sobbed.

"Wouldn't it be better this way?" Jenner responded, "Just to hold your loved ones until the clock runs out. And then it's just over."

I found a file on our blood samples. I couldn't believe what I saw. _No time for that now. _I thought. _BANG! _Daryl and Shane are using axes to try to bust the steal door down.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher," Jenner said.

"Your head ain't," Daryl said swinging his ax at Jenner. T-Dog, Rick, and Dale hold him back. Shane pulled his shot gun and shoved it into the doctor's face.

"Killing him won't help," Rick stopped him. Shane's weapon discharged blowing a whole in the computer screen I was just staring at. Rick wrestled the gun away from Shane.

"I'm ok," I said.

"No thanks to these mother fuckers!" Daryl said.

"Out there," Jenner said, "There is no hope. There never was."

"Let us keep trying for as long as we can," Lori pleaded. Jenner scanned his card again and the steal door opened again.

"The door on top side is still locked," Jenner said, "I can't open that."

"Let's go!" Daryl threw his cross bow over his shoulder and grabbed my arm to get me started. We raced up the stairs to the ground floor doors. With ax in hand Daryl tried to break the only visible window. No luck. Not even a scratch. Shane shoots the window and the bullets just bounce off. T-dog throws a chair. I work at trying to disarm the security system with no luck.

"Hey Rick," Carol said, "I have something that may work."

"Don't think a nail file is gonna do much, Carol," Shane snarled.

"No but this will," Carol pulled a grenade out of her purse and handed it to Rick. "I found this in your pocket when I washed your pants at camp."

"Get down!" Rick yelled as he pulled the pin. The blast almost knocked him out of his boots. And it was forceful enough to shatter the glass.

Walkers everywhere! Rick took the first one in the head with his gun. Daryl shot the next with his crossbow. I fire one into the face of a third. We run to the vehicles. Daryl pushed me into the cab of his truck. Off in the distance I saw Dale and Andrea finally emerging from the building. I look down at my watch.

"Get down!" I yelled this time. Daryl pushed me down and covered me with his body. The explosion of the building resonated in my ears.

Rick leads the caravan with the RV, followed by T-dog in his van, Carol in her Cherokee, Shane in his Jeep, and Daryl and I in his truck. We slowly make our way into the city. Shane's Jeep stalls out. I couldn't remember how many times I had told Shane that he needed to put the top on his Jeep. Walkers start to swarm him.

I reach over and honk the horn to stop the RV and Daryl starts yelling. Shane grabbed his bag and ran to the RV. Walkers hot on his tail. One reaches out and just missed him as the RV door swings open and Dale and Glenn pulled Shane in.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we started moving again.

"Looks like we're going back to the nursing home," Daryl answered.

"Guillermo will help us," I said as we walk up the alleyway. Not long ago we were looking for escape from these people but now we were looking to them for salvation.

"Do you really think they'll take us in?" snarled Andrea.

"With all the guns we gave them," Daryl said, "They'll throw us a damn party."

"Where are the lookouts?" I asked as we neared the one open door to the nursing home. No one could be found until I saw the cold dead stare of a female walker who was chewing on the leg of Felipe. There were dozens of walkers in the walkway eating the people we were looking to for help.

"To hell with the noise," Rick said and we shoot up the alleyway.

We creep into the nursing home hallways going from room to room each with a dead person lying in the floor.

"Barricade the doors," Rick says to T-dog, "We'll check the rooms up stairs for a safe place to stay for the night." Daryl, Shane and I follow Rick into the cafeteria. The table that Glenn and I had eaten at was overturned. Bodies covered the floor. Mr. Gilbert's wheelchair was lying on its side with his dead body beside it. We continue up the stairs Shane and Rick take one side of the hall, Daryl and I the other.

"_Prayer changes things" _said the sign on the door that we opened.

"Guess that didn't work so well for him," Daryl said.

"Did you see the way he was killed?" I asked. Daryl nodded.

"What the hell happened?" Glenn said as we entered the cafeteria again.

"They got over run," Andrea snarled. Daryl scoffs.

"You got something to say," she said.

"How about _observant_?" Daryl said back.

"Wow, big word for you three whole syllables," she spat at him.

"When the hell do you think walkers started using guns?!" I snapped. I couldn't hold my tongue anymore.

"Walkers didn't do this," Daryl said, "they didn't come in until after this. Someone else came in here and killed everyone and took everything they had. Shot them execution style. Bullet right to the head."

"We've been worried about walkers all this time," I said, "This is more terrifying."

"By the way," Daryl looked at Andrea, "get a dictionary. Look it up. _Observant_." Daryl put that bitch in her place. She had nothing to say after that.

We settled into the library, the only place that wasn't scattered with dead bodies. All that was left of the food was a large can of garbanzo beans. _Yay, _I thought sarcastically, _my favorite. _But the growling of my stomach didn't care. Shane pulled out several bags of chips he had raided from the cafeteria of the CDC and hands them out.

"I've got these," I said pulling out a box of granola bars from my pack. There were just a few left but I wasn't about to see the kids go hungry when I had food to share. .

"Courtesy of the CDC," he said pulling a bottle of wine from his pack, "I guess I should give this to you two since you saved my life."

"I'll just take the first swallow," Daryl said.

"Go easy on that," I said, "Don't forget where we are."

"Yes ma'am," Daryl said to me with a smile. I smiled back at him. This was a shitty situation but I let the thought of last night enter the front of my mind. My cheeks flushed.

"I should have listened to you, Shane," Rick said, "Jacqui would still be alive." Jacqui had decided to stay behind with Jenner.

"Who would have done this?" Glenn asked. I had been thinking the same thing. Guillermo had warned us about the dangers of plunderers but I didn't think it would have come to this. Sick old people that were just hanging on were gunned down.

"They came in and murdered everyone. Even the old people," I said. Sophia started to cry. Carl looked terrified.

"Do we really need to talk about this now?" Lori said. Shane guided us out into the hallway where Dale and T-dog were keeping watch.

"The kids are scared," Shane said.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking," Glenn responded.

"None of us were," I said.

"We can't let our guard down again," Shane said, "back at camp we were having a big old fish fry with no one on watch. People died and didn't need to."

"Fort Benning?" Rick asked.

"Anywhere but here," T-Dog said.

"We're wasting a lot of fuel with so many vehicles," I started, "maybe we can siphon fuel from a few of our cars. Enough to get out of the city."

"You're right," Rick replied, "We need to try to get some sleep."

"Wake me in an hour," Shane said to T-Dog, "I'll take over watch."

"Come on," Daryl said to me, "let's get a little sleep." We curl up together in the room with the others and sleep, restlessly.

The next morning Daryl unloads Merle's motorcycle from the back of his truck and transferred our bags to the back of Carol's Cherokee.

"You wanna ride," he said to me with a smile. I climb on the back of the bike and wrap my arms around his waist. We made our way out of the city.


	9. Faith

_**Thank you for continuing to read my story. Love the Walking Dead and can't wait for the upcoming season. Here's chapter 9 picking up at the beginning of season 2. There is another love scene in this chapter so reader discretion advised.**_

**Chapter 9: Faith**

We drove down the interstate for a few hours. A honk from the RV stopped the caravan in a roadside gas station. _One of the kids must have to use the restroom, _I thought, _place seams quiet enough and I could us the time to stretch my legs._

Daryl turned the bike off and climbs off. I gently climbed off after him. My legs are a little wobbly.

"I've never ridden that long before," I said to him. My face turned red after I realized how that must have sounded.

"It's Ok," he smiled, "you rode it good." He circled my waist with his arm as we walked toward the store.

"Let's take a look inside, while the other's relieve themselves. Maybe there's some food and supplies we can use," I said trying to change the subject. I was starting to feel things for Daryl that I never thought I would. I haven't felt like that in a long time. I wanted to know if he felt the same or if we were just using each other for comfort.

"Ok," he said interrupting my thoughts, "let's go."

Raising his crossbow, Daryl opened the door slowly. I had my knife in hand and followed him in. The service station was deserted, it seemed.

I grabbed some cans of vegetables and potted meat from the shelves. The crackers looked to be stale but I grabbed a few of those. They would work to fill up my stomach. I walked behind the counter to see if there were any weapons that were left behind.

"You still looking for a smoke?" I asked with a smile. I tossed him a pack of Marlboro Reds that he easily caught. I stuffed the rest of the carton in my bag. Didn't know when the next time we'd find cigarettes.

"Thanks," he answered. I continued my search. I wandered back to the area where the coolers were. The soft drinks wouldn't be cold but they were still good. I missed drinking a nice cold Dr. Pepper so I reached in a grabbed a few cans.

The smell of the soured milk nearly knocked me down. I didn't hear him until his fingers were grabbing my shirt. A walker that was hidden in the cooler had his arm between the drinks in the cooler pulling me towards him. His snarled and snatched at me. I jabbed at him with my knife but couldn't hit his head, there was too much in the way. Daryl perfectly aimed his crossbow; with a single shot it cleared two cans. The walker fell over, arrow right between the eyes.

"Let's get out of here," Daryl urged.

"Ok," I answered. I stopped and turned as we were about to leave the store. I walk back to the counter and grabbed a pair of sunglasses off the display by the counter.

"Sun's getting in my eyes," I said as I put them on. We walked back to the other vehicles.

"Find anything?" Shane asked me.

"Just this," I showed him the bags of chips and canned foods I had in my pack. He took them from me and loaded them in the RV.

"Nice shades," Shane said.

"Thanks," I responded as I climbed back on the bike behind Daryl placing my hands in his lap and kissed the side of his neck.

"I won't be able to drive with your hands there," Daryl smiled, raised my hands to his waist and started his bike.

Back on the highway, we run into a pile up. An overturned semi was in the way. We circle back to the RV.

"Is there a way through?" Dale asked through the window. Daryl nodded and motioned for Dale to follow. We weaved our way through the maze of cars. Their dead drivers still in the seats. From behind me I hear hissing and thudding.

"The RV's stalled out again," I yelled over the thundering roar of his bike.

"Problem Dale?" Shane asked as they poured out of the RV.

"Yeah, we're stuck in the middle of no where with any hope…"he trailed off, "That was dumb." He saw the rows and rows of cars a head of him.

"What can't find a radiator hose here?" Shane joked.

"Bunch of stuff we can find here," I said.

"We can siphon fuel from these cars for starters," T-dog said.

"Maybe some food," Glenn said.

"Water too," Carol said.

"This is a graveyard," Lori started somberly; "I don't know how I feel about this."

"They won't need this stuff," I responded, "We do."

We split off and start searching the cars for supplies. Glenn and Shane started taking a hose off a water truck. Carol, Lori, and the kids searched cars for anything we can use. Daryl, T-Dog and I go together to find fuel.

T-dog eases the hose into the gas tank of the car and tries to hand me the end.

"I don't know if I can suck as good as you," I said with a wink and a smile.

"Not what I heard," T-dog responded as he began siphoning the fuel.

I climbed into the bed of a truck. I lift the tarp and see several things we could use; a first aid kit, a small tool chest, some suitcases among them. I look back to the RV to check on the others. I see Rick.

"Get down," I see him mouth to me. My eyes grew wider, an endless herd of walkers coming from the other side of the RV. I lie down in the truck bed and cover myself with the tarp peaking slightly over the edge. Searching for his place to hide, T-dog cut his arm on the jagged metal of a damaged car. I motioned to Daryl. He motions back to me to get down. He took down a walker that was headed T-dog's way and covered them both with dead bodies.

After what seemed like hours we emerge from our hiding spots; Sophia a moment to soon. Two walkers spotted her and she ran off into the woods. The walkers hot on her trail. Rick tripped over the railing after them and stood up following them into the woods.

"There are two walkers after my baby," Carol cried. Lori stopped her before she ran after them.

"You ok?" I asked T-Dog. Blood was still pouring from his arm. The cut looked pretty bad. I ran back to the truck I had been hiding in and grab the first aid kit. Inside there was a bottle of peroxide and some bandages. I pour the peroxide on the cut and T-dog yelps in pain.

"Be a man," I said to him with a slight smile. I covered the cut with some gauze and attach it with electrical tape. "Good as new."

"She's not back!" Rick said as he came back up the hill.

Shane, Daryl, Glenn and I followed Rick back into the woods, down to a hollowed out tree by a creek.

"Are you sure this was the spot?" I asked Rick.

"I'm certain. I left her here. Drew the walkers that way up the creek," Rick answered.

"With out a paddle, that's were we've landed," Daryl interjected.

"She was gone when I got back. I told her to head back to the highway with the sun on her left shoulder," Rick said.

"Hey, short round," Daryl yelled to Glenn, "step off to one side. You're mucking up the trail." Daryl inspected the path a little closer.

"You gotta wonder how much of what you said stuck," Shane said.

"She understood me fine," Rick responded.

"There are clear prints here," Daryl said, "She did like you said and headed back to the highway."

"She couldn't have gotten far," I said, "She's probably hiding in a bush somewhere."

"She was doing fine until here," Daryl said after we followed the trail a little farther, "but she veered off that way." He pointed in the opposite direction.

"What do we all press on?" Shane asked.

"No you and Glenn head back to the highway. Try to keep everyone calm," Rick answered.

"Ok, I can think up a few chores to keep everyone busy," Shane said. He and Glenn headed back to the highway while the rest of us continued to follow Sophia's trail.

"All I see is dirt and grass," I said to Daryl, "how can you see foot prints?"

"Do you want a lesson in tracking? Or do you want to find that girl," Daryl responded, "And get our asses off that interstate."

The snap of twigs in the background delayed my answer. I stood behind Daryl, crossbow in hand as Rick continued a head. Rick whistled and caught the attention of the walker. Before the walker could finish his growl, an arrow pierced his scull.

"Sophia!" I called out, "What are you looking for?" I asked Rick who was inspecting the dead man's hands.

"Skin, under the nails," he responded. "There's flesh caught in its teeth."

"What kind?" Daryl asked.

"Only one way to find out," Rick replied and pulled out his pocket knife.

"Mine's sharper," Daryl said and pulled out the large hunting knife from his belt. I turn around to keep watch. I didn't want to see what I was hearing.

"Here comes the bad part," Daryl said. I turned to see him pulling out the rotting guts of the geek that he had just cut open. Luckily I hadn't eaten much the night before or it would have been all over the forest floor.

"Yeah, hoss had a big meal. I feel it in there." Daryl continued as he pulled out the stomach. Rick volunteered to cut open this one.

"Gross bastard had a woodchuck for lunch," Daryl said pulling out the scull.

"At least we know," Rick responded.

"Let's head back," I said, "Sun's starting to go down."

"You didn't find her?!" Carol cried as we climbed back up the hill to where the others were.

"Her trail went cold. We'll pick it up again at first light," I replied.

"You can't leave her out there alone at night," Carol sobbed.

"Hunting around in the dark's no good, more people can get lost," Daryl said softly.

"You didn't find anything?" Carol continued crying she looked at Daryl and Rick's clothes, "Is that blood?"

"We took down a walker," Rick said.

"There was no sign that it was ever near Sophia," I continued.

"How can you know?" Andrea interjected. I know that she just lost her sister but that bitch was really starting to grate on my nerves.

"We cut the son of a bitch open…made sure," Daryl answered.

"How could you just leave her out there in the first place?!" Carol yelled at Rick.

"I was my only option," Rick replied and walked off in the distance. I knew him well enough he was about to loose it so he needed some space.

The sun had set before Daryl had cleared out the back of an abandoned SUV that we were going to sleep in. The others had settled down in the RV and Carol's Cherokee. I came up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"You ok?" I asked.

"The girl will be fine," he responded while turning to face me, "I just want to be with you." He pulled me closer for a moment and released me so I could climb into the SUV. Daryl had laid our sleeping bags across the back. I pulled my boots off and scoot in. His boots were beside mine when he pulled the doors closed and slid beside me.

"Daryl, I…" he stopped my words with a kiss. His hands cupped my face and pulled me in. I wanted to tell him everything I was thinking but I didn't want him to stop kissing me. His hands slid down my neck and unbuttoned my shirt. He followed his hands down my neck with his lips and tongue. My shirt parted and he reached behind me and unhooked my bra.

The moonlight reflected in his eyes when he looked up at me. Suddenly I had lost all my thoughts aside from the feel of his hands and lips on me. He cupped my exposed breast for a moment. Then took his tongue running circles around my nipple. His hands were traveling lower. They found the button and zipper of my pants. I lifted my hips as he lowered my pants. I kicked them out of the way and laced my fingers through his hair when he kissed the bare skin of my stomach. I trembled in anticipation when he ran his tongue on my moistening panties. He slid those off and continued exploring the most intimate part of me with his tongue. My thighs began to shake as he circled my clit with his tongue. I tried to hold back but I couldn't. He continued licking and sucking the juices that had exploded from me.

He returned to kiss me again passionately on the lips. I reached down with shaky hands fumbling with his pants. He helps me by loosening his belt and pulling them down. I felt his excitement growing as well. I guided him on top of me. I circled my legs around his waist and he thrusts deep inside me. I lifted my own hips to meet his. I pulled his face to mine and shudder when I feel his release inside me. Daryl collapsed on top of me. We hold each other like that for several minutes.

"Teddy," he said breaking the silence, "You make me feel ways I've never felt before." I kissed him again then we curl up under the blankets and fall asleep in each other's arms.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _"It's time to wake up lovebirds!" Shane yelled. We were rudely awakened by Shane banging on the side of the vehicle we had slept in. I shielded my eyes from the sun and pulled the blanket up making sure to cover my body. Daryl pulls his pants on and throws my clothes at me.

"Time to get up, babe," he said.

"Where's the snooze button?" I yelled. Knowing what had to be done I started dressing myself. Daryl waited until I was clothed then opened the doors to the SUV and helps me out. We meet Rick and the others around Carol's Suburban.

"Everyone takes a weapon," Rick said as he passed everyone a knife or hatchet.

"Those aren't the kind of weapons we need," Andrea scoffs.

"Daryl, Rick, Teddy, and I are armed. We can't have people popping off rounds every time the trees rustle," Shane stated back.

"It isn't the trees I'm worried about," Andrea sneers back.

"Get over it," I said, "you're not trained with fire arms. We are."

"Chances are she's near the creek," Daryl stated as we walked into the woods, "That's her only landmark."

We came upon a campground. Looked cozy. Fire pit sat with a pot over it as if the fire to last night's dinner had just been put out. The tent was untouched.

"Could Sophia be in there?" I asked Daryl who had eased his way closer to the tent.

"Could be a bunch of things inside," Daryl responded. Knife in hand he inspected the tent.

"Carol," I said, "she could be inside; call out softly, yours should be the first voice she hears."

"Sophia, sweet heart, it's mommy," Carol called. Daryl opened the tent. The smell of decaying flesh filled my nose. I don't know that I could ever get used to that. He grabbed the gun from the decomposing hand of the tent dweller.

"Ain't her," Daryl said, "Guy did what Jenner said, opted out." I closed my eyes a moment to hide my disappointment.

Bells ring out in the distance. I point in the direction they seemed to be coming from. We raced through the woods and find a graveyard and a small church in the center.

"That can't be it," Shane exclaimed, "There's no steeple, no bells." We still continued to the church. Rick slowly opened the doors. Inside looked like a normal church scene. Three church goers turned around to reveal their rotting faces. I took Daryl's cross bow and handed him a machete. He whistles and takes down one of the walkers. Shane and Rick take down the other two.

"SOPHIA!" Rick screams.

"JC you taking requests," Daryl said to the blood splattered statue of Jesus at the front of the church.

From outside the church I said, "It's on a timer." Glenn disabled the timer as it starts to chime again.

"I'm going back in for a bit," Carol said. Daryl and I follow her back in. She knelt down at the front of the church and started to pray. Lori sits behind her. The rest of us linger at the back of the church.

"We're gonna find her, right?" I whisper softly to Daryl.

"Yeah, we'll find her," he reassured me. My police training told me that we only had a few days to find her, but that was before. My heart wanted to have faith that we would find her alive and well.

"Please don't let this be my punishment," I heard Carol pray, "Please Lord, punish me how ever you want but show mercy on her."

Lori hugged Carol and guides her back outside.

"Y'all follow the creek bed back, me and Rick are gonna search this area another hour or so. Just to be thorough. Teddy, you and Daryl are in charge," Shane told us.

"You're splitting us up," I responded, "You really think that's a good idea?"

"I wanna stay too," Carl said, "she's my friend."

"Ok," Lori agreed.

Rick hands her his gun and said, "Here take this."

"I'm not leaving you unarmed."

"Here," Daryl said pulling the gun from his belt, "I've got a spare." Andrea scoffed. One more sideways remark would find that girl with a fist in the face.

We continued our way back into the woods.

"Is this the plan?" Carol asked when we stopped to grab a drink of water.

"Guess to whittle us down into smaller and smaller groups," Daryl responded.

"Carrying knives and pointy sticks," Andrea sneered, "I see you two have guns."

"You want it, take it," Lori said handing her the gun.

"I'm sick of the looks you're giving us," I snapped at Andrea. "How many times have you taken down an assailant?" I looked at her getting no answers, "How about hunted for game?" Still nothing "Then shut up and get the fuck over it." Daryl looked at me and nodded.

"Carol, honey, I can't imagine what you're going through. But you have to stop blaming Rick," Lori started, "It's in your face every time you look at him. You guys think you can do it with out him go right ahead."

Andrea hands her back the weapon, "Come on, lets keep moving."

**_BANG! _**


	10. Safe Haven

**Chapter Ten: Safe Haven**

"You still worrying about it?" I asked Lori.

"It was a gun shot," Lori replied.

"We all heard it," Daryl said.

"But why was there only one gun shot," I interjected.

"Maybe they took down a walker," Andrea stated.

"Don't be an idiot. Shane and Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to take down one walker. They'd do it quietly," I said back.

"There's nothing we can do about it anyway," Daryl said, "Can't be running around the woods chasing echoes."

"So what do we do?" Lori asked.

"Same as we've been," Daryl replied, "beat the bush for Sophia and head back to the highway."

"They'll meet up with us at the RV," I said trying to reassure Lori.

"I'm hoping and praying that Sophia doesn't end up like Amy," Carol started then looked at Andrea, "I'm so sorry. That's the worst thing I've ever said. I didn't mean it."

"It's ok. We're all hoping and praying," Andrea responded.

"It's a waste of time all this hoping and praying. We're gonna find that girl and she's gonna be just fine," Daryl said, "Am I the only one Zen around here? Good Lord."

_Daryl, Zen that was hilarious. _That brought a smile to my face. We walk a while longer. I wanted to find Sophia but more than that I wanted to be alone with Daryl again. The memories of the night before warmed my cheeks.

"We'll loose the light before too long," Daryl said. "We should call it."

"We'll find her tomorrow," I said to Carol.

"How much farther is it?" Andrea asked.

"About a 100 yards or so, as the crow flies," Daryl answered.

"Too bad we're not fucking crows," I sighed.

Andrea wondered ahead and veered a little of the path. Cutting through spider webs and tripping over a stump. "As a crow flies my ass," she stated. A walker emerged from the brush and lunged at Andrea. Andrea on her back, kicking and screaming, walker is coming for her.

I heard the hoof beats only moments before the crack of the girl's bat landed against the walker's head tossing him aside and rendering him motionless.

"Lori, Lori Grimes," she said, "Rick sent me, you gotta come now. Carl's been shot."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"We don't know this girl," Daryl yelled as Lori climbed on the back of the horse, "You can't climb on this horse."

"Rick said y'all were stuck up on the highway," she said, "Just back track a couple of miles and turn left. You'll see our mailbox. The name's Greene. Hyah!" They rode off.

"Shut up!" Daryl yelled at the walker as he placed an arrow in his head.

"Shot!" Dale exclaimed when we arrived back and told him about the girl on the horse.

"All I know is this chick rode out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori," Glenn explained.

"And you let her go?" Dale said to Daryl.

"Climb down outa my ass hole. Rick sent her. She knew Lori's name and Carl's," he said back.

I walk over to T-dog. "How's the arm?"

"It's throbbing something fierce," he said.

"Let me take a look," I responded, "Your veins are discolored you've got a bad infection. It could kill you."

"Wouldn't that be the way," T-dog started, "World's gone to hell, the dead risen up to eat the living and Theodore Douglas gets done in by a cut on his arm."

"I'm not gonna let that happen," I answered and walked back to where the rest of the group had talked.

"I won't leave here with out her," Carol said, "What if she comes back and we're not here?"

"That would be awful," Andrea said.

"I'd say tomorrow's soon enough for us to pull up stakes. Give us time to rig up a big sign and leave her some supplies," Daryl said, "I'll stay here with the RV."

"If the RV stays so do I," Dale said.

"Thank you both," Carol cried.

"If you all are staying then so am I," stated Glenn.

"Not you," Dale said, "you gotta take Carol's car and connect with our people."

"Why is it always me?" Glenn exclaimed.

"Stop wining," I interrupted, "T-dog's cut has gotten worse. He has a serious infection. You guys didn't find any antibiotics while you were searching today?" Dale shakes his head and Daryl walks over to his bike.

"Keep your oily rags off my brother's motorcycle," he started throwing them at Dale. "Why didn't y'all say something before? This is my brother's stash." He pulled out a large bag of prescription medicines. "There's crystal, X, don't need that. Here's some kick ass pain killers. Doxycycline. Not the generic stuff, its first class," he continued, "Merle got the clap on occasion." I give him a look and he shook his head. "Not me," he whispered.

"Carl is a great kid, when Rick was in the hospital, he begged me to let him go with me to give blood. We're all the same type," I said to Daryl, "I have to go with them. If Carl's been shot he'll need blood. Rick only has so much that he can give."

"I hate that you're going with out me, but I understand why," Daryl said and kissed me softly on the lips. This was the first time he had kissed me where the others could see. I didn't have time to bask in this change in our relationship I had to go. Carl's life could be at stake.

Glenn, T-dog, and I climbed into Carol's Cherokee and traveled the way the girl had instructed. We found the mail box marked 'Greene' and enter the drive. The house looked like something from Gone with the Wind. Glenn puts it in park and we climb out and walked toward the door.

"Do we ring the bell?" Glenn asked.

"We're past that kind of stuff aren't we," T-dog said, "Having to be considerate."

"Did you close the gate?" the girl from the horse said from the shadows.

"Yeah, we closed it," answered Glenn started.

"The rude guy there is T-dog, this is Glenn, and I'm Teddy."

"Maggie Greene." She then led us inside.

"We came to help," I said.

"Carl's in there with my dad and Rick," she said and noticed the bandage on T-dog's arm.

"It's not a bite," T-dog responded.

"I'll get Patricia and she'll have a look at it," Maggie said.

Patricia entered the room and began stitching up T-dog's arm. "Merle Dixon, do you know what he was taking the antibiotics for?" she asked.

"The clap," I responded seeing the surprised look on Patricia's face I added, "a venereal disease."

"I guess Merle's clap has saved your life," Patricia said to T-dog.

"Trying not to think about that," he responded.

"Where's Shane?" I asked.

"Him and Otis went to the local high school to get some surgical supplies. There's a FEMA truck there. They should be back soon," Patricia answered.

"Rick's already given three units of blood," Hershel said to me as he entered the room. "I don't think he can give anymore. You ready?"

"Yeah," I softly replied and followed him back into the room where Lori and Rick were sitting beside a sleeping Carl. He started to wake up.

"It hurts a lot," Carl said, "You should have seen it mom. The deer was so close. I've never been…" Carl stated to convulse.

"He's having a seizure. You could hurt him if you hold him down," Hershel said, "He's just got to go through it. He's not getting enough blood to his brain. Luckily your friend here is also a match. If we took anymore from you, Rick, you could go into cardiac arrest or slip into a coma."

"Thank you," Lori whispered to me. I closed my eyes when the needle pierced my flesh. I hated needles but I loved Carl so I would pierce my arm with a thousand needles if that's what it took to keep him safe.

"When we were in the woods, a deer came right up to us," Rick said. "That's what he was talking about when he woke up. Not about getting shot or what happened in the church. He talked about something beautiful. That's why he should live, even in this world."

I stood up and weakly walk into the other room with the others. Glenn caught me as I started to faint.

"How much did you give?" Glenn asked me.

"Two just two," I answered. "Hershel told me to sit for a while. If they need more I'll be here."

Hershel and Patricia start prepping the room for Carl's surgery. They were going to attempt the surgery without the supplies. I couldn't imagine the pain that Rick and Lori were going through. I felt a sense of relief when headlights peered through the window. We all run out and see Shane, alone.

"Carl!" he shouted.

"There's still a chance," Rick said.

"Where's Otis?" Hershel asked ask he grabbed the bags of supplies from Shane.

"He didn't make it," Shane said softly.

"No one tells Patricia," Hershel responded, "Not until it's over." Then went back inside to start Carl's operation.

I ran to my brother and wrapped my arms around his neck. I noticed that he had Rick's python. Rick told me he had given it to Otis before he left.

"We kept getting surrounded," he said, "they kept coming around every turn. Otis shoved me ahead. When I turned back, they had got him."

"What did you do?" I asked so that only he can hear it. He had a patch of missing hair. His story wasn't adding up.

"I did what I had to. Don't say anything," he threatened and pulled away from me.

"He's stabilized," Hershel said as he joined us out on the porch, "How do I tell Patricia about Otis?"

"You go to Carl," Rick said to Lori, "I'll go with Hershel."

I walked back into the house with Shane. I couldn't help but picture Shane doing something to Otis. Patricia sobbed in the background.

"You should rest," Maggie said to me. I collapse onto the sofa and in minutes I had started to drift off to sleep.


	11. Plans

**Chapter 11: Plans**

The morning sun poured through the window. I squinted as I started to rise. The welcoming sound of a motorcycle in the distance pulled me out onto the porch where Rick was sitting.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked me.

"Ok, I guess. I think I got too comfortable with Daryl beside me," I said as I sat on the porch beside him. "It was harder to sleep last night without him."

"That's good that you found him then," Rick said to me. "You should be happy. I sometimes wonder what could have happened between us if things were different."

"Me too," I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder, "But then you wouldn't have Carl. And you would have found out I like to dip my Oreos right in the peanut butter jar. I know how much you hate crumbs in your stuff. It never would have worked out."

"Gross," he said with a smile. We sat like that for several a while watching Hershel's people building a memorial for Otis.

"You two sure look cozy," Lori said from behind us. Rick turned and said, "Yeah just reminiscing."

Daryl leads the RV and the green Hyundai into the yard. I jumped from the stairs and run to him. He pulled me close kissed the top of my head. "Where are your shoes, girl?"

"How is he?" Dale asked about Carl.

"He'll pull through," Lori said, "Thanks to Hershel and his people."

"Shane and Teddy too," Rick added.

A little while later we gathered around the monument that was created for Otis. Somberly we listen to Hershel talk about Otis and pray. My stomach was uneasy when I heard Patricia ask Shane to talk about Otis' final moments.

"I'm not good at it. I'm sorry," Shane said.

"It would be a great comfort for me to know that his death had meaning," Patricia said.

"Ok…we were done," he said, "Down to just pistols. My ankle already starting to swell up. 'We have to save the boy.' he said. He handed me his back pack and pushed me ahead. I looked back and…if it weren't for Otis I'd never made it. That goes for Carl too. Otis saved us both. If any death had meaning, it was his."

We finished up the service and head to where our cars were parked. Glenn and Dale were starting to unpack.

"How long has the girl been missing?" Hershel asked.

"Almost two days," I answered, "We need to get back out there and start looking again."

"Not you two," he said to Rick and me, "You both gave blood. Y'all wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out. And Shane, you push your ankle now and you'll be hold up for a month."

"I'll make my way up the other side of the creek," Daryl said, "Search for her there."

"I'll drive up to the interstate and see if Sophia wandered back there," Shane said.

"Tomorrow, then we'll all get out there," Rick said.

"What happens if we find her and she's been bit? We gotta be clear about what to do next," Shane said.

"We do what we have to do," Rick replied softly.

"And what do you tell her mother?" Maggie asked.

"The truth," Andrea stated. I walked away looking for Daryl. I wanted to see him before he headed out.

"Be careful," I said to Daryl when I found him by his tent gathering supplies for the day.

"I always am," he wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "Don't worry and don't do too much today, gotta get your strength back. And I have other ways to drain your energy when I get back." He kissed me gently on the lips. I reluctantly released him and joined Rick back on the porch.

"You going out alone?" Rick asked Daryl.

"Better alone," he responded.

"We gotta a base now," Rick said.

"Your point?"

"It lets you off the hook," Rick continued, "You don't owe us anything."

"My other plans fell through," Daryl answered as he walked off into the woods.

"Glenn's making a run. You need anything?" Rick asked me as he draped his arm across my shoulders.

"Just him," I said watching Daryl disappear in the distance. Rick smiled in response and went back into the house to check on Carl. I had to make myself useful so I went to see if I could help Dale and T-dog get water.

"You shouldn't be out here working," Dale said to me.

"I'm not an invalid," I responded. I started pumping and became light-headed. T-dog caught me before I fell. "Ok. Y'all can do this," I said. "I'll supervise." T-dog took over pumping and I walked over to the well. Looking down I see it.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you," I said to T-dog about to put some water to his lips. "Look." I pointed down into the well. There was a bloated, nasty looking walker sitting waist deep in the water.

"Shane!" I yelled. He and the others join us at the well. "What are we gonna do with it?" I asked.

"We can't just leave it in there," Shane said.

"We could just shoot it," T-dog said.

"No!" Maggie said.

"She's right, if it's not already contaminated the water blowing his brains out down there will certainly do the job," Andrea said.

We hooked a canned ham and lower it into the well to try to get the walker's attention. Nothing.

"Guess they didn't come back from the dead to raid our cupboards," I said.

"We need live bait," Shane said looking at Glenn.

"Did I mention I liked your new hair cut?" Glenn said to Shane who was fashioning a harness out of rope and wrapped it around Glenn. "You have a nice shaped head."

"Don't worry, we'll get you out in one piece," Shane said with a smile.

"Living piece," Glenn responded as he was lowered into the well.

"Give us an eye, Teddy," Dale said and I walked over to the opening.

"A little lower," I said, "You doing ok?" I asked Glenn.

"Just fine," he responded before the rope started to slip. The pipe that we were using for leverage had broken and Glenn was falling. He caught himself on the edge of the wall.

"Glenn!" I shouted.

"Get me out!" he yelled from inside the well. I join the others pulling the rope that Glenn was attached to. Finally we were able to pull him from the well.

"Back to the drawing board," Shane said.

"Says you!" Glenn exclaimed. We look down and see that he had successfully gotten the other rope under the walker's arms. I kept watch on the well as the others pulled him up. I stepped back when I saw his bloated body emerge.

"He's been down there so long he's got gills," I said, "Keep pulling he's stuck." They continued to pull and his body breaks in half. His legs fall back into the well and his arms and torso with his entrails hanging still on the ground growling. I must have stepped too close because he was able to grab my ankle. T-dog stopped him by smashing his face with a pipe.

"Glad we didn't do anything stupid, like shoot it," T-dog said and dropped the pipe. I shudder and walk back into the house to sit with Carl.

"How you doing kiddo?" I asked him.

"Feeling a little better," he responded, "Hey Teddy?"

"Yeah," I replied softly.

"Thanks," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"My dad told me what you did. I know you hate needles," he replied. Carl's eyelids fluttered closed.

"No problem," I responded. I couldn't keep my eyes open either and fell asleep in the chair beside him.

"Teddy," Rick nudged me awake, "Hershel said you should go get something to eat."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Couple hours," he replied.

"Is he back?" I asked.

"I think I saw Daryl outside."

"Ok," I replied as I left the room and walked out the front door ignoring the doctor's orders to get something to eat. I sat down on the steps watching for Daryl in the distance.

"You need to eat something," Patricia startled me. She had a sandwich on a plate and handed it to me. Then walked back inside before I could thank her. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I had devoured the sandwich. Maggie grabbed the plate from me as she walked up.

"Everything go Ok?" Hershel asked her as she walked in the door. I couldn't help but notice the slight smile on her face when she walked by.

"Yeah it did," she answered her father.

I kept watching over my friends at camp. I guess they had become more like a family than I'd realized. Dale had become protective of me and Andrea like we were his daughters. My own father didn't dote on me like that. Glenn caught my eye when he handed a small package secretly under the trees. I walked over to him.

"What's going on with you and Maggie?" I asked. His smile gave it away. I'd grown closer to Glenn as the distance between me and my own brother had drifted.

"Be careful," I said.

"What about you and Daryl?" he asked. My face turned bright red.

"I'm going to check on Carol," I responded intentionally avoiding the question. Glenn just smiled back at me.

I climbed the steps into the RV and found Daryl there talking with her. I smiled and I watched him set a white flower in an old beer bottle beside the bed. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind at the gesture. Carol needed something to cheer her up.

"When the soldiers were gathering up the Indians on the trail of tears," Daryl explained, "the mother's of the Cherokee children were crying and grieving so much. Their children had been lost to starvation and disease. The elders of the tribe prayed for a sign that would lift the mother's spirits. The next day a beautiful rose grew where each of the mother's tears had fallen. I'm not fool enough to believe there's a flower growing out there for my brother. But this one I think is growing for your little girl." He turned and joined my embrace.

"She's gonna like it in here," I said as Daryl and I walked out.

It had started to get dark when Daryl guided me into his tent.

"Did you get some rest today?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied, "too much I think." I start to get up.

"Where you going?" he asked me as he pulled me back down.

"Little girl's room," I smiled at him. He reluctantly released me. I didn't really need to go to the bathroom but I saw Lori walking off in the dark. I wanted to follow her. The farm seemed safe but there was a walker close. I come up behind her sitting in the field.

"Lori, you ok?" I called out.

"Yeah," she got up and walked back to me, "I'm ok." She dropped something on the ground as she walked back. I picked it up. It was a positive pregnancy test.

"Please, don't say anything," she pleaded, "I haven't decided what to tell Rick." I agreed to keep her secret for a few days. We walked back to camp. She went inside to be with Carl and I joined Daryl in our tent.

"Did everything come out ok?" Daryl joked. Then seeing the tears well up in my eyes he pulled me close and held me.

"Can you just hold me tonight?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"Sure, I'll hold you as long as you want," Daryl answered as I settled into his arms. He pulled my hair out-of-the-way and kissed my neck. "You ok?"

"I will be as long as I'm here…with you," I answered as the things of the day raced through my head.


	12. Keeping Secrets

**Chapter 12: Keeping Secrets**

I awoke and found myself alone in the bed. I dressed and look for the others. Carol and Lori were washing clothes. Sorry not my idea of a good time. So I went to find Rick. We were supposed to continue the search for Sophia today. I was glad to be able to get out.

"Nothing about what Daryl found out there screamed Sophia," I heard Shane say as I walked out. "Could have been anyone."

"Anyone includes Sophia," I said.

"Who ever was in there couldn't have been more than yay high," he held his hand out about waist high. "I'm gonna borrow a horse and head out see if I can get a bird's eye view of the whole grid." I smiled at him as he buttoned his shirt.

"You sure you're going be alright out there alone. Maybe you'll run into your Chupacabra out there," I said.

"Chupacabra?" Rick asked.

"The first night at camp Daryl told us all about the time he went squirrel hunting and came across a Chupacabra," Dale explained and Rick chuckled.

"What are you laughing at jackass?" Daryl said to Rick.

"You believe in a blood sucking dog?"

"You believe in dead people walking around?"

Jimmy, a boy who lived with Hershel, had agreed to come out with us to search for Sophia. He reached for one of the guns in the bag.

"Have you ever fired one of those before?" I asked him.

He shook his head and said, "If I'm going out there I want one."

"People in hell want slurpees," Daryl said.

"If your serious about gun work we'll train tomorrow, until then leave it to us professionals," Shane told Jimmy.

I grab my piece and place it in its holster at my hip. Dale and I quietly work our grid. Sadly we returned a few hours later, no Sophia. Everyone but Daryl had already returned. Andrea had planted herself on top of the RV with a rifle in her lap.

"What's with the Annie Oakley routine?" Dale asked her.

"I just want to help keep camp safe. I'm sick of washing clothes," Andrea snarled back. I climb up the latter to help keep watch.

"I hate that domestic stuff too," I tell Andrea as I grab some binoculars and peer out at the tree line. "Did y'all find anything?"

She shook her head. I start back down the latter. I see a man stumbling out of the trees ahead.

"Walker!" she yelled. Rick and Shane come running. "I bet I can nail it from here." She raised the sight to her eye.

"Put the gun down before you hurt yourself, or someone else," I said.

"Hershel wants to take care of walkers," Rick said.

"We can handle this," Shane said knife in hand and ran out into the field. Rick and I quickly follow. Rick rose his gun to what we thought was a walker.

I finally catch up to them. "Daryl?" He was dirty and limping. His mouth was covered in blood.

"That's the third time you pointed that thing at my head," Daryl stumbled, "you gonna pull the trigger or what?" And in a flash a shot from the RV hits Daryl in the head.

"NO!" I screamed as I ran to him.

"I was just kidding," Daryl said as Rick and Shane picked him up.

"Oh my god," Andrea yelled as she ran up, "Is he ok?"

"Get that bitch the fuck away from me!" I yelled. Dale wasn't fast enough and I swung my fist square into her jaw. She fell to the ground. Dale went to help her up and I continued running with Rick to get Daryl help.

"Are those ears?" Glenn asked pointing at the necklace around Daryl's neck. Rick quickly pulls them off. "Let's keep that to ourselves."

T-dog picks up a doll that Daryl had dropped. "Isn't this Sophia's?"

Daryl came to lying in the bed inside. "I found the doll washed up on the creek bed."

"That cuts the grid in half," Rick said as Hershel stitches up Daryl's side.

"You're welcome," Daryl winced as the needle enters and exits his tender head.

"How's he looking?" I asked Hershel.

"I had no idea we would go through the antibiotics so quickly. How in the world did you people survive this long?" Hershel responded. "Any idea what happened to my horse?" He asked Daryl.

"If it was smart it left the country," Daryl said back.

"We call that one Nelly, like nervous Nelly. I would have told you she'd throw you if you had bothered to ask," Hershel scolded. "Let's leave him to get some rest."

I watched Daryl as he drifted off to sleep. Then joined the others in the Greene's dining room to eat the dinner that Lori and Carol spent the afternoon cooking. It was nice. Reminded me of our family Thanksgiving dinner. We enjoy our meal quietly.

"Anyone know how to play guitar?" Glenn said breaking the silence. "Dale found a cool one."

"Otis did," Patricia said softly.

When the meal was over I cleared the table and prepared a plate of food to take to Daryl.

"How you feeling?" I asked as I set the tray down on the nightstand.

"About as good as I look," he said to me coldly. "I brought you some food." I leaned down and kissed his head.

"Watch out I got stitches." He pulled away.

"Ok, I'll be gentle." I sat down in the chair next to the bed. "What happened to you today?"

"I saw Merle," he said.

"You what?"

"I guess I must have hit my head pretty hard, I mean I know he really wasn't there. But he kept telling me about how soft I'm getting by being with you," he said, "Did you really punch that bitch out?" He took my hands and saw my red knuckles.

"Didn't know I had it in me, huh?" I replied. "I brought something else you might enjoy." I closed the door and cracked the bedroom window open.

"What?" he answered. I pulled the pack of cigarettes I had stashed in my pocket.

"No smoking in bed though," I said. The smile on my face faded when I saw the hurt in his eyes. "Do you want me to go so you can get some sleep?"

"No," he said, "I sleep better with you in my bed." I smiled and climbed into the bed with him.

In his tent the next morning I told him, "You've got to stay still today. I don't want you to pop your stitches." He reluctantly lay down in his bed.

"OK if you're in the bed with me," he smiled at me and pulled me into his arms.

"The whole point is for you to rest. If I stay here you won't want to rest. And neither would I," I said as I got back up. "I'll go get you something to eat."

I see Glenn talking to Maggie and she handed him a barrel of peaches. I walk over to meet them and Maggie storms off.

"You two ok?" I asked.

"Uh yeah," he nervously said.

"You sure?" I asked again. He nodded again and handed me a couple peaches and some jerky.

"Ok thanks," I said and headed back to Daryl. Andrea was sitting in the tent talking with him.

"I'm so sorry," I heard her say, "I feel like shit."

"You and me both," he replied.

"If there's anything I can do…" she continued.

"You were trying to protect the group. We're good," Daryl said as I entered the tent again.

"Sorry about the jaw," I said as I took my seat and Andrea started to walk away.

"Hey," Daryl said. Andrea turned around. "Shoot me again…you best pray I'm dead." And Andrea walked away.

"I brought you this," I said with a peach in hand. He reached out to grab it and I pulled it just out of reach. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me hard on top of him. Harder than he thought because he cried out in pain when I hit his side.

"You ok?" I said as I got off of him. "I can't believe you shot yourself with an arrow."

"I didn't shoot myself," he said, "I fell on it."

"Ok," I said sarcastically. "I'd still love you even if you did shoot yourself." The words came out before I realized it. I didn't know when it happened. If it was the first time I saw his crystal blue eyes or that first time he showed me how to take down a walker up close, but some how I'd fallen in love with Daryl.

"You sure you want to be stuck here with me all day," he said, "Shane's got that gun training going on."

"I already know how to shoot," I said. He must not have heard me or didn't want to hurt my feelings. "I really don't want to be around Shane right now."

"What happened?" He asked.

"I think he killed Otis."

"How do you know?"

"When he came back from getting the supplies for Carl's surgery, he had Otis' gun. Why would he have his gun if they were shooting at walkers?"

"I saw that too," Daryl yawned.

"You sleep; I'll be back in a bit." I start to leave the tent.

"Teddy," he said, "I love you too." And he drifted off to sleep.

I climbed out of the tent feeling warm and see that Carl and some of the others had returned from gun training.

"How'd you do?" I asked Carl.

"Hit all the targets," Carl said proudly.

"Great you'll be just as good as your dad soon," I said and walked back to the tent. Daryl was still sleeping.

"You better let him get some rest," Dale said to me.

"I know," I replied, "Just making sure he's ok."

"You two are getting pretty close?" Dale said and I nodded. "You should be careful with him. Some guys like that will hurt a girl like you."

"I trust him completely," I started, "Don't confuse him with his brother. Merle was the asshole. Daryl was just along for the ride. I hate to think it but maybe Merle getting left on that building was the best thing for him. That let Daryl get out from under his thumb." I felt the tears build in my eyes. "Wonder if someone will chain Shane to a roof for me… he's not the same as he was before all this. He's gonna hurt someone. I think he may have already."

"It will be OK," Dale softly said to me, "I'll talk to him, convince him to leave."

"Ok," I wiped my eyes and climbed back into Daryl's tent.

"Hey," I said to Daryl who was poking an arrow into the wall of the tent, "You're going to let all kinds of critters in here if you don't stop."

"I know, I'm just bored," he said.

"You need your rest," I responded.

"I'm tired of resting," he replied sitting up slowly. I smiled when he cringed in pain. He gave me the evil eye. That just made me smile more.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked.

"I can think of a few things," he said pulling me into his lap.

"You're gonna hurt yourself again," I whispered in his ear as I traced my hand down his neck. He flinched. "We can wait a few days until you're healed."

"I guess," he said sadly.

"Come on," I said taking his hand, "You can sit outside." I helped him ease down into the camp chairs.

"I ain't a baby," he snapped.

"Then stop acting like one," I said back. "You don't have to be strong all the time."

"Can't be soft," he said.

"I know," I responded. We sat there in silence for a long time. We watched the others go about their chores. I'd see Lori occasionally give me a go to hell look. I guess I was supposed to be doing something.

"Ignore her," Daryl said, "She's a bitch."

"I know," I laughed. "I should be doing laundry or some other crap."

"If you were doing that who would make sure I was resting?" he replied.

"True," I responded. "You want one?" I handed him a cigarette knowing the answer. I flicked my lighter and watched him lean into the flame.

"Thanks," he said taking a long drag. "What made you become a cop?"

"It's a family tradition I guess," I answered, "My daddy was a Sherriff's deputy and Shane was too. I had to work twice as hard to prove I was half as good as him."

"You ever kill anybody?" he asked.

"Just once," I was reminded of the gunman that shot Rick. "Not much goes down in King's County. What did you do before this?"

"Merle and I worked odd jobs," Daryl responded, "Construction mostly." He flung his butt into the campfire.

"Where y'all close?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied, "Merle's about 10 years older. And he was away in juvie a lot. He took care of me after dad died. What about you and Shane?"

"We used to be," I answered, "before." He looked at me and saw that it was a sore subject.

"How long you know Rick?" he asked.

"I can't remember not knowing Rick," I responded, "He and Shane have been friends since grade school."

"You sure you and he never?" he asked. "You can tell me if you did."

"No. I think I'd remember that," I responded, "We messed around a little when I was in high school but never had sex if that's what you're asking."

"Good," he replied.


	13. If I didn't know better

**Chapter 13: If I didn't know better**

The cooking of eggs and sausage woke me up. I opened my eyes to see Daryl standing in front of me in just his jeans.

"Hey, there," he said to me, "I thought I was the one who needed rest."

"Guess I was more wore out than I thought," I said as I sat up. "But not in a good way." I winked. "Come back to bed," I pleaded.

"I wanna take a horse out again and search for Sophia," he said.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

"No, I gotta hit my head a couple more times," he answered.

"If you're going, I'm going," I said, "Gotta keep you out of trouble."

"Ok," Daryl said and turned to pick up his undershirt. I see his back for the first time clearly. He had long lash marks scared across his back. He saw me looking at his back and quickly pulled his shirt down.

"Whatcha looking at girl?" he said.

"You're awfully sexy. Can't help myself," I smiled, stood up, and pressed my body against him.

"Stop it," he said with a smile, "Let's get some breakfast and head out."

"Ok, if you insist," I pat him on the butt as he climbed out of the tent in front of me.

"Stop," he said to me again.

"Thought you two were gonna sleep all day," Lori said as we sat down. I just smiled at her.

I see Glenn nervously fidgeting in his chair. "You ok?" I asked. He shook his head and stood up.

"Um guys…" he started, "So the barn's full of walkers."

"What the fuck?" Daryl exclaimed. We all hurried to the barn. The groans that were emanating from the barn were unmistakable.

"You cannot tell me you are all right with this?" Shane yelled.

"No I am not but this is not our land," Rick responded.

"We've gotta go in there and make this right, or we just gotta go," Shane said.

"We can't go," Rick said.

"Not with my daughter still out there," Carol pleaded.

"Ok, I think it's about time we start thinking about the other possibilities," Shane stated.

"We are not leaving Sophia behind!" I yelled at him.

"I'm close to finding this girl. I found her damn doll two days ago," Daryl shouted.

"You found her doll that's all," Shane yelled back.

"You don't know that the hell you're talking about," Daryl continued.

"I'm just saying what needs to be said," Shane said softer, "If we don't find solid lead in 48 hours then we need to start looking for a body,"

"Shane stop! Please!" I said with tears in my eyes because remembered that from training but I didn't want it to be true.

"Hey Daryl, if she was alive out there and seen you coming all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears around your neck she would have run the other direction!" Shane said.

"I'm gonna beat your ass!" Daryl yelled. I get in front of him to keep him from charging Shane. He stopped and walked off toward the horse corrals.

"Let me talk to Hershel," Rick said.

"Hershel sees them as people," Dale said, "Sick people. His wife, his stepson."

"That man is crazy," Shane said and I walked off to find Daryl.

"I thought we were going out there together," I asked when I found him trying to saddle a horse. "Be careful."

Carol walked in and said, "Hershel said you need time to heal."

"He's stubborn," I said, "I couldn't talk him out of going out. So I'm going with him."

"We don't know if we're gonna find her," Carol said tears filling her eyes.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"I don't want to loose you, either of you, too," Carol cried.

Daryl struggled to lift the saddle onto the horse and pulled the stitches in his side. He grunted in pain.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Y'all just leave me be," he shouted, "Stupid bitch." And he stormed off.

"I'm sorry Carol," I said to her, "he's just upset. We'll find her. Somehow."

"I'm ok," she said, "go after him. He needs someone."

I walked back to the tent we had shared and find that he's not there. I see Lori and Carl sitting at the table working on math problems.

"Don't forget the carry the 3," I said to Carl when I walked over.

"Thanks," he looked at me and smiled. I'd helped him with his homework since he was old enough to go to school.

"Did you talk to Rick?" I asked Lori. I didn't want to give away too much in front of Carl.

"Yeah he knows," she responded.

"You seen Daryl?" I asked.

"He went in the fields behind the house I think," she said.

"Ok thanks, Lori," I started, "It will work out." And I walked in the direction she had pointed. I see Daryl throwing rocks in the duck pond.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey," he responded. I sat down beside him for a while.

"She's just trying to deal. I think Shane shook her up," I said, "I've been on lost kid cases before. It was tough even then. Now it's not just some creeper you've got to worry about. For the first time I think, I'm betting on the long shot."

"Shane's got a big fucking mouth," he grunted and looked at me. "I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have gone off on you like that."

"I'm not the one you should apologize to."

"I know," he started, "I just need a minute."

"Ok," I replied as I stood up, "Just don't take too long."

Rick was sitting on the porch steps when I walked back up. I sat down beside him. There were lots of things I wanted to talk to him about. That file I saw on Jenner's computer. Lori's pregnancy, Shane, Daryl. The look on his face told me that he had more than enough to think about.

"He wants us gone," he said to me finally.

"Who?"

"Hershel. Even when I told him that Lori was pregnant, he still wants us to leave," he continued.

"If we have to go we'll figure it out, Rick. You don't have to do it all by yourself. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." I sat down beside him. "You better get ready to go out with Andrea to look for Sophia." He nodded in agreement and got up and walked across the yard.

"Hey," Daryl said as he walked up. "I want to show Carol something and I don't want to fuck it up again. Will you go with me?" He took my hand and we find Carol cleaning up after the morning meal.

"Come on," he said to her. And we walked through the fields again. We come to an old country house. "It's out back." We followed him around the back of the house, to a field of white flowers.

"You see it?" he asked. "I'll find her. I'm sorry about what happened this morning."

"You wanted to look for her," Carol said as she traced the petals with her fingers, "Why?"

"Cause I think she's still out there," he replied. "Truth is what else I gotta do?"

"We'll find her," she said, "I see it now."

"Yeah we will," I said. "Let's head back."

"Rick went off with Hershel, we were supposed to leave hours ago," I heard Andrea say as we walked back up.

"Yeah you were," Daryl exclaimed, "What the hell?"

"Rick told us he was going out," I said.

"Damn it," Daryl yelled, "Isn't anyone taking this seriously? We got a damn trail."

Shane came charging up towards the house with Rick's bag of guns in hand.

"What's all this?" Daryl asked Shane.

"You with me man," he said as he handed Daryl a gun.

"Yeah," Daryl replied confused. Shane shoves a gun in my hand.

"What is this about Shane?" I asked.

"Time to grow up! I was one thing to be sitting around picking daisies when we thought this place was safe," Shane yelled, "We know it ain't."

"My dad will make you leave, tonight if you do this," Maggie said as she stood up from the porch.

"We have to stay, Shane," Carl said.

"Shane, stop this is not your call!" I stated.

"Oh, Shit!" T-dog exclaimed. Rick, Jimmy, and Hershel were leading two walkers out of the woods on poles. Shane, Daryl, and T-dog run out to meet them. Glenn, Andrea, and I following closely behind them.

"What is that? What the hell you doing?" Shane yelled.

"Shane back off!" Rick yelled back.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me? Do you see what you're holding onto?!" Shane yelled.

"I see _who _I'm holding onto," Hershel responded.

"No man, you don't. These things aren't sick. They're dead. And all they do is kill. They killed Amy! They killed Otis!" Shane shouted.

"Shane, Shut up!" I yelled at him.

"Hey, Hershel," Shane bellowed, "Let me ask you something? Could a living breathing person walk away from this?" He shoots the walker that Hershel was guiding in the chest. "That was her heart, her lungs. But she just keeps coming."

"Stop! Shane that's enough!" I yelled at him.

"You're right that is enough!" he barked and shot the walker in the head. "Now if you want to live, if you want to survive you've got to fight for it." Shane runs to the barn doors and starts banging and prying the locks away.

"Stop!" Maggie and Lori yell.

"Please, Shane don't do this," Rick shouted. But he was too late the barn doors came flying open. The walkers inside charged toward us ravenously. Shane took down the first one. Daryl took down the next. I shot a teenage girl between the eyes. They kept coming and we kept shooting. It grows quiet for a moment until we heard the faint growl of one final walker emerging from the barn.

"Sophia!" Carol exclaimed. I stopped her before she could run after her. We all stood there awe struck. I couldn't believe it. I saw Rick pull his pistol out of its holster and walk up to the creature that was once Sophia. He slowly raised his gun to her head.

"Don't watch," I whispered to Carol and closed my eyes.

**_BANG!_**


	14. Fly Over States

**Chapter 14: Fly over State**

The smoke had cleared and Sophia's body was lying on the ground. We had spent days searching for her and she was here the whole time. I was tuning out the sound of Carol's wails. She stood up and ran off. Daryl followed behind her.

Body upon body lay on the ground at our feet. Beth, Hershel's youngest daughter, sobbed. She stumbled across the yard. I tried to stop her. She was searching. She turned the body of what was once her mother over. Her decaying body reached up and grabbed her. Before Annette could sink her teeth into Beth, I shot her between the eyes. The Greene family gathered together and hurried back toward the house.

"We've been out there all this time and she was in there? You knew?!" Shane said.

"I didn't know," Hershel responded.

"That's bull shit. Why was she in there?" Shane asked.

"Otis put those people in the barn," Hershel stuttered, "Maybe he found her before he was killed."

"You expect me to believe that?!"

"I don't care what you believe!" Hershel yelled back.

"Calm down," Rick said.

"Get him off my land!" Hershel hollered.

"Let me tell you something," Shane said shoving his finger in Hershel's face.

"Haven't you done enough?" I said to Shane.

The Greene family went into the house. And I walked back to the scene of the massacre leaving Rick and Shane to talk.

"Let's dig a grave for Sophia," I heard Lori say, "And Annette, and Shawn…over by those trees."

"And the other's?" Jimmy asked, "That's a lot of digging."

"We bury the ones we love and burn the rest," Andrea answered.

"We should get to work," I said as we started digging. I couldn't believe it all. The walkers and Sophia?

"I'll go get Carol," I said as we finished digging the last hole. I hand T-dog my shovel and he helps me out of the hole. "Thanks."

"They're ready. Come on," I said to Carol when I stepped into the RV. Daryl was sitting there with her. I look at him and he looks back at me. The silence between us was deafening.

"Why?" Carol asked.

"Cause that's your little girl," Daryl said.

"That's not my little girl. That's some other," she paused, "_Thing. _My Sophia got left in the woods. She didn't cry herself to sleep, she didn't go hungry. Sophia died a long time ago."

The funeral service was silent. No stories were told. Sophia had barely started living. Hershel didn't have an uplifting prayer. One by one people left to continue the day's work. Daryl stormed off.

"I'm so sorry," I said to Maggie squeezing her hand. "Shane he…I'm sorry."

"I know," she said to me, "Go after him." I nodded and followed the direction that Daryl had gone.

I found Daryl sitting out under a tree carving arrows.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" he sneered.

"I know how much finding Sophia meant to you," I started, "I care about you."

"I don't give a fuck about that," he yelled, "That girl was never my problem. I let you talk me into chasing after some damn ghost."

"I didn't talk you into anything," I felt my face flush. I knew he was just angry and I was there. "_You _were the one who went out alone and got yourself hurt."

"Leave me alone," he shouted, "You're not my damn wife. I don't care what you think. I don't need you. You're just some dumb bitch I fucked. So go!"

I felt my face turn red. I wasn't sure if I was going to scream at him or cry.

"Daryl…" I started but let my anger take over, "when you figure out what the hell you want let me know. And even then….go fuck yourself!" And I stormed back to the house. I couldn't believe that I had let myself feel something for him. I wanted to get as far away from him as I could.

"Where y'all going?" I asked Rick who was getting into Carol's Cherokee.

"Beth's in some kind of shock. Hershel took off to the local bar, we think. Glenn and I were going to go get him," Rick answered.

"I need to get out of here for a while," I said face still red with anger and tears started to form in my eyes, "You mind if I tag along."

"Sure," he said, "Get in." I climbed in the back of the vehicle. Glenn followed behind me. We start off toward town.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked me.

"Daryl's an ass," I answered. I didn't want to go into it really. I was embarrassed about falling for him that quickly.

"He is that. But that's nothing new," Rick said with a smile.

"Well, he called me a bitch and I told him to go fuck himself," I smiled too. Rick didn't really have to do anything to make me feel better. He just had to be himself.

"He'll be ok in a while. He's just got to cool off. Us guys say dumb stuff when we're upset," Rick said, "I hate to say it, but with as much of an ass as Daryl is, you two are good together. He makes you stronger and happier than I've seen you in a long time. And you bring out his better qualities too."

"What's going on with you, Glenn?" I asked to change the subject.

"Maggie said she loved me. I think she's confused," he answered.

"I think she's smart enough to know how she feels," Rick said. "Glenn, it's pretty obvious to everyone that Maggie loves you."

"Not just because you're one of the last men standing," I smiled.

"I didn't say it back. I just stood there like a jerk," Glenn responded.

"Being a jerk seems to be contagious," I stated thinking about Daryl.

"When we get back, you can return the favor," Rick said to Glenn as we stopped in front of the bar. "Love was rare even before. Now it's priceless. You two can make it right."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Lori," I said.

"I know," he replied, "I'm sorry she put you in that position."

"Who's with you?" Hershel shouted when we walked in.

"Glenn and Teddy. How many have you had?"

"Not enough," Hershel answered.

"Hershel, Beth needs you. She's in some kind of state," I said as I walked toward him.

"She needs her mother," Hershel said as he filled his glass again, "or rather to morn her. Like she should have weeks ago. I robbed her of that."

"You thought there was hope for a cure," Rick said.

I looked around the dusty bar. I imagined it must have been a nice place before all this happened. Friends would gather here after a long day working the fields and have a few drinks and a few laughs. The bar itself was in an 'L' shape. Mirrors and bottles lined the walls.

"Do we wait until he passes out?" Glenn whispered to me. I shrugged. That's what Shane and I had to do on those nights we would drag our father out of the local bar.

"Just go! Go!" Hershel yelled at us.

"We're not going anywhere without you, Hershel," I responded and sat in the stool beside him.

"I promised Maggie I'd bring you home safe," Rick said.

"Like you promised that little girl," he stuttered.

"You going to drink yourself to death and leave your girls alone," Rick stated.

"Stop telling me how to take care of my family!" Hershel yelled, "My farm. You're supposed to be their leader."

"I'm here now aren't I?" Rick asked.

"Yes," Hershel responded, "You are. I didn't want to believe you. You told me they were dead, not sick. I chose not to believe you."

"I'm done cleaning up after you. Death is Death. Whether it's from a heart attack, cancer, or a walker. You didn't think it was hopeless then. The people at home need us," Rick said. Hershel finished his drink and flipped the glass over.

The door opened slowly and the sunset created a perfect silhouette around two strangers.

"Son of a bitch! They're alive!" I heard one of them say.

They walked into the bar. The bigger of the two sat down beside me. The way he looked at me made me shudder. He looked at me like he could see through me. He ran his eyes up and down my body and stopped on my chest longer than I liked. I clinched my fist, pulling the neck of my shirt tighter. I looked at Rick who shook his head. No sudden moves.

"I'm Dave," the skinnier one said, "And that douche bag is Tony."

"Eat me Dave."

"Maybe someday I will," Dave said back, "We met coming out of Philly."

"I'm Glenn, it's nice to meet some new people." Glenn walked to the other side of the bar so he could keep a better eye on the newcomers.

"Rick Grimes"

"I'm Teddy Walsh."

"Hello, Teddy," Dave said to me as he grabbed a bottle from the bar. "Sorry I can't mix one of those fruity girl drinks. But lets have a shot." He poured us all a shot. I drank mine down immediately. Tequila. I kept my sour look at bay as I slammed the glass back down on the bar top. Dave filled my glass again.

"I like a girl who can hold her liquor," the big one called Tony said with a smirk. He inched a little closer. The stench from the man clouded my nose.

"You going to have one," Dave said to Hershel.

"I just quit," he replied.

"You my friend have a unique since of timing," Dave responded.

"His name is Hershel. He lost some people today," Rick stated.

"To better days and new friends," Dave toasted and pulled out a gun from his belt and set it on the table. "Not bad huh? I got it off a cop."

"Rick and I are cops," I said scooting away from Tony.

"This one was dead already," he said.

"Y'all are a long way from Philadelphia," I said to Dave.

"We're a long way from anywhere."

"What drove you south?" Rick asked.

"It wasn't the weather for sure. I think I've lost thirty pounds in sweat," Dave answered, "We were on our way to DC but couldn't get close. So we decided to keep hauling ass and here we are. We kept running into people with different stories about how to get out of this shit."

"Some guy said there were fairies taking people to the islands," Tony said.

"The latest was they were running trains to the middle of the country. Kansas, Nebraska," Dave continued.

"Low population, lots of guns," Tony said.

"Makes since," Glenn said.

"Hey kid you ever been to Nebraska?" Tony asked.

"There's a reason they are called fly over states," Dave said, "Where are you heading?"

"Fort Benning, eventually," Rick responded. I finished my second drink and set the glass on the bar. Tony had inched himself closer to me again. I felt him running his fingers up the side of my arm. It was all I could do to ignore it.

"I hate to tell you, Fort Benning has been taken over by lame brains. Truth is there's no way out of this mess," Dave said, "Doesn't look like you're hanging your hats here?"

"We're with a larger group out scouting," Hershel said and gave Tony a protective fatherly glare, "We thought we could use a drink."

"Hershel, I thought you quit," Dave said.

Tony leaned in and whispered, "You think you're daddy over there would want to watch?" No one else heard him. I shivered and said nothing. Dave shook his head at Tony who backed away from me a little.

"Is it safe around here?" Dave asked.

"It can be," Glenn said. I shot him a look that told him not to give away too much information. "We killed a few walkers."

"Walkers, I like that. A lot better than lame brains," Dave replied.

"You guys set up in that new development," Tony said. I was able to breathe again when he stood up and walked across the room. "A trailer park? Farm?"

Rick's look gave it away.

"You gotta a farm?" Dave asked, "You got food, water?"

Tony relieved himself on the floor beside the jukebox and said, "Cooze? I ain't had a piece of ass in weeks."

"Pardon my friend. City kids that got no tact," he looked at me, "No disrespect. So Glenn about this farm."

"We've said enough," Rick stated.

"This farm sounds pretty sweet. How about some Southern hospitality?"

"I'm sorry. That's not an option," Rick replied.

"I thought we were friends," Dave said.

"We don't know anything about you," Rick responded.

"No that's true," he said walking towards the bar I was sitting at, "You don't know what we've had to do. We're the same. Why don't we take a nice friendly hay ride down to this farm and get to know each other?" He leaned against the bar next to me, invading my personal space as much as the other one.

"Not gonna happen!" Rick said firmly.

"Bull Shit!" Tony yelled from across the room.

"Calm down," Dave said.

"Don't tell me to calm down," Tony yelled, "I'll shoot these mother fuckers and take their farm." Rick and I both reach for our guns.

"Whoa whoa whoa, relax," Dave said as he jumped over the bar and set his gun on the counter. "No one's shooting anyone. Right, Rick." He looked around the under the bar. "Now where's the good stuff. Look we can't stay out there."

"The farm is crowded enough as is. You'll have to keep looking," Rick said.

"Where do you suggest we do that?" Dave asked.

"I hear Nebraska's nice," I said.

Dave laughs and reaches for his gun. Before he could reach it Rick had blown a whole in his head. Tony pulled his gun and I shot him in the chest. Rick finished him off with a bullet to the head.

"Holy shit!" Glenn exclaimed.

"You alright, Teddy?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I didn't think. He pointed his gun at you and I just shot," I answered.

Rick nodded and squeezed my shoulder. "Let's head back." Glenn walks to Tony's bleeding body lying in his own urine and picks up his gun. I jump over the bar and pick up Dave's and checked his pockets for bullets. Through the window I see headlights slowly approaching.

"Rick, Car!" I said. "Get down."

From outside I heard what sounded like three guys talking. "Dave, Tony?" the first guy said. "I heard shots," the second one said. "I saw roamers a couple blocks over," the third one said. And they walked around the building.

"Why won't they leave?" Glenn whispers.

"Would you? If it were us?" I answered

"We can't stay here much longer," Rick said, "Let's head out the back and make our way to the car." The men were back around the front of the building again. "We're looking for Dave and Tony," the first man said," and no one checks the damn bar?" They start to open the door but Glenn pushes his body in front of it. "If someone's in there," I heard the first guy say, "We're just looking for our friends."

"They drew on us," Rick shouted through the door. _Damn Rick why you have to open your big mouth._

"Dave and Tony alive," from outside.

"No," Rick said. There was some indistinct conversation.

"I'm not going back and tell them Dave and Tony got shot by some assholes in a bar," the second guy said to the first.

"Your friends drew on us!" Rick shouted. "Let's chalk this up to what it was wrong place, wrong…." The men outside break the window and start shooting. "Get outta here go!" Glenn and I take off for the back while Rick started shooting.

Gun in hand I follow Glenn to the back door. Hershel soon meets us there.

"Where's Rick?" I asked.

"Rick wants you to make a run for the car," Hershel said, "I'll cover you."

"Ok," Glenn and I answer. We make our way into an alley.

"Car's over there," I whispered to Glenn. And he shakes his head. Then the bullets start flying. I shove Glenn out of the way. _Damn! _I look down at my arm and see a bullet whole in the sleeve of my shirt seeping with my blood. I ripped the sleeve off and tie it around my arm.

Rick came running after us. "You hit?"

"I'm ok," Glenn said, "I think he got Teddy."

"Ow! It hurts like a bitch. I'll be ok, it caught me in the arm," I said.

"It's alright," Rick said as he checked my arm and tightened my tourniquet, "Car's right there. You good?"

"I'm good." I lied.

A truck pulls up across the street. Must be the guys that were looking for Dave and Tony. "Let's get outa here," I heard the guy say, "Roamers are everywhere."

"We're leaving," said a kid that was up on the pharmacy.

"Jump!" the guy in the truck said. I closed my eyes when I heard the screams.

"He didn't make it," Glenn said.

"Get Hershel," Rick said to Glenn.

Rick ran across the street. I'm hot on his heals. I come up and see that the kid had landed on a metal fence. One of the spokes had gone clear through his leg. The kid is screaming in pain.

"Shut up or I will shoot you," Rick said.

"That may be the answer," Hershel said when he reached us.

"Shut up!" I yelled at the kid.

"Can't we just take off the leg?" Glen asked.

"Will this cut through it?" Rick asked Hershel and handed him his knife.

"Walkers!" I yelled.

"Hurry up!" Glenn yelled.

"Rick, I'm running out of ammo!" I shouted. The walkers were closing in on us. I kept shooting. My gun clicked. I had already gone through my second clip. Rick seeing us surrounded pushes up on the kid's leg and rips it off of the fence. He and Hershel grab him and we all run to Hershel's car.

"Rick turn the light's off. They might follow us," I said.

"Good idea." Hershel climbs in the backseat with me and the boy. Taking his own shirt off to apply pressure to the boy's wound. The bleeding stops.

"Let me take a look at that arm," Hershel said to me.

"Ok," I winced as he removed the makeshift bandage.

"You're lucky, it went clean through," he said.

"Yeah, I don't feel so lucky," I said and ripped my other sleeve off and covered the boy's eyes.

"You're ok, kid," I tell him, "What's your name?"

"Randall," he stuttered and passed out from the pain. Rick pulled into a short drive off the road and put the car in park.

"We'll stay here until the sun comes up," Rick said. I nodded in agreement.

"I guess I'm in the club too," I said to him with a slight smile as I climb in the front with him. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Teddy," he said, "I shouldn't have let you come."

"If I recall, I volunteered."

"Yeah you did," he said. "Try to sleep. I'll stay up and keep watch." I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. The adrenaline was still coursing through my veins.

"Can't sleep," I responded, "I'll keep watch with you." Rick nodded.

"I hated seeing those guys get that close to you," Rick whispered to me.

"I put up with assholes like that all the time," I replied, "I did choose a male dominant profession."

"You just shouldn't be touched like that if you don't want," he said.

"I can take care of myself, Rick," I looked at him, "But thank you for caring." My eyelashes fluttered and I couldn't fight back the sleep any longer.

I startled when Rick started the car again and soon we pulled back down the familiar drive to Hershel's farm. Rick climbed out first.

Lori and Carl run to him. Maggie hot on their trail. I smiled when I saw her run right past her father and embrace Glenn. I slowly climb out too.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" Daryl asked looking at my blood soaked bandage. I walked up to the house past him. I didn't have the energy for another argument.

"She got shot in the arm, saving me," Glenn told him.

"Who the hell is that?" T-dog said.

"Randall," I told him as I walked into the house.

Hershel gave me one of Merle's painkillers before he started stitching up my arm. Then he guided me to the sofa and told me to rest. I could hear the others arguing in the dining room.

"We couldn't just leave him," Rick said.

"It's gotten bad in town," Glenn added.

"I repaired his calf muscle. He'll have nerve damage. He won't be able to walk for about a week," Hershel said.

"When he's back on his feet, we'll give him some supplies and send her on his way," Rick said.

"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Andrea said.

I heard the screen door open and close. I opened my eyes and saw Daryl walk in. Our eyes met briefly but I looked away. I wanted to still be angry with him so I got up and went in the dining room with the others.

"At least he'll have a chance," I told Andrea.

"You gonna let him go? He knows where we are," Shane exclaimed.

"He was blindfolded the whole way," I responded. "He's not a threat."

"His buddies shot you, like hell he's not a threat."

"He'll be out cold for a while," Hershel said.

"You know I'm gonna go get him some flowers and candy. Looks like we're back in fantasy land," Shane yelled.

"Let me make this clear once and for all," Hershel shouted, "This is my farm. My say. Do us a favor and keep your mouth shut!"

Shane slammed the door open and rushed out. I follow I just wanted to get away for a bit. I have a seat on the porch swing. The others left to go to their tents and to do their chores.

"Here," I looked up to see Daryl handing me a cigarette.

"Thanks," I said as I took a long drag. He started to walk off but then he turned.

"How long are you gonna be pissed at me?" he asked.

"I don't know. How long are you gonna act like a fucking idiot?" I responded. I noticed how much more colorful my language had gotten since I met him and smiled to myself. I looked back at him. Waiting for answer. Wanting it to be now.

He walked back up the steps, "I guess I deserve that."

"How could you say that stuff to me? Is that what you really think? That I'm your whore?"

Daryl sat beside me and said, "No I don't think that. I said a bunch of stuff that I wish I didn't. When you didn't come back, I regretted every word. I just never cared about anyone like that before and it scared me."

"You can't wait for something bad to happen, Daryl. I'm not gonna be your punching bag."

"I'd never hit you," he said.

"You're words hurt as bad as if you had," I replied.

"I'm sorry, Teddy," Daryl started, "My dad used to hit my mom. After she died he started beating me and Merle. I never wanted to become him. I love you. I never want to hurt you."

"You couldn't become like him," I said taking his hand, "I won't let you." And I softly kissed his cheek. I tucked my feet under me and leaned my head against him the effects from the pain medicine was starting to kick in. He placed his arm across my shoulders. I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	15. Getting a Tan

Chapter 15: Getting a tan

The pain in my shoulder woke me from my sleep. Merle's pain killers must have worn off. I found myself lying in the guest bed inside Hershel's house. The last thing I remember was sitting in the porch swing with Daryl.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Rick said.

"How did I get here?" I groggily asked.

"You passed out yesterday morning. Daryl carried you in here," he answered.

"Son of a bitch!" I exclaimed as I sat up.

"You ok?" Daryl said from the door way.

"Yeah, I just remembered I had a bullet hole in my shoulder," I answered as I got out of bed. Rick reached out and caught me before I tumbled over.

"Here," Daryl said and handed me a cup of coffee.

I gagged, "This sucks."

"Sorry sweetheart, Starbucks is closed," Daryl said. I stood again looking around the room for my boots. I found them and start putting them on. I couldn't move my arm with out cringing in pain.

"Let me help you," Rick said.

"I'm not a little kid, Rick, I can put my own damn shoes on," I said finally getting one foot in.

"Don't go busting those stitches," Hershel ordered. After a while I agreed to some help. Rick and Daryl got my boots on while Hershel examined my stitches and helped me put my arm in a sling. "Looks like you'll be alright. You were just exhausted. Just take it easy for a few days, Teddy."

"I'll try," I reluctantly responded. Sitting around was not really my cup of tea but I didn't want to make it worse. "What are you going to do with that kid, Randall?" I asked Rick.

"At the end of the week Shane and I are going to take him about 18 miles out and leave him," he answered.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" I responded.

"That boy isn't one of us," he started, "We don't know if we can trust him."

"Not about Randall," I said, "but about taking Shane with you. He's not exactly stable. He's my brother and I love him. But you're not safe with him."

"I'll fix that. Shane and I are going to have a long talk," Rick said. I knew that Rick had a lot to talk to Shane about. Lori had told me about her going to try to find us in town and that Shane had lied to about Rick coming back already. Her fear of Shane increased my own.

"I'm about to head out," Daryl said as he kissed my forehead.

"Where?" I asked.

"I told you I was going out huntin'. Meat is getting a little low," he replied.

"Ok let me get myself together and I'll come with you," I said.

"That's not exactly taking it easy," Hershel said. I groaned as we walked out onto the porch.

"You ain't going to be much help with one arm," Daryl smiled at me. Then looked at Rick and Hershel with a look that could kill.

"Don't worry, Daryl," Rick said, "I'll keep her out of trouble."

"Be careful," I said.

"I always am," he replied. And with a peck on the lips Daryl was off into the woods.

Hershel headed out into his fields to get started on the day's work. Rick sat down beside me on the porch steps.

"Are we just going to sit around all day?" I asked. He nodded in response. I guess this was as good of time as any for us to talk.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Lori when I found out," I started, "I wanted her to tell you. And when Glenn brought her back those pills I wanted to strangle her."

"I know. I'm sorry she put you in that position," he responded. "I think we've worked through that. Shane just has to know that no matter what the baby is mine. Lori is mine." I nodded. I'm glad Rick was no longer in the dark about Lori's affair with Shane.

In this world you can't really hold a grudge. Lori thought Rick was dead and needed someone to turn to, and it just happened to be her husband's best friend. I still hated her for that. She had turned my brother into something else. Or was he always like that and this world just brought it out of him.

"I'm sorry I let this happen to you," Rick interrupted my thoughts. "I'm supposed to take care of everyone and it's not working out."

"You need to stop being sorry, Rick," I sternly said, "This," pointing at my arm, "is not your fault. Sophia is not your fault. Carl getting shot isn't your fault. Shane, Lori, this damn world we're in none of it is not your fault. You're a good man put in a shitty situation. Besides you don't have that much power." I looked at him and smiled. "Stop looking so damn guilty."

"I guess you're right," he responded back. "Were you always this wise?"

"I'm a fucking genius, didn't you know?" I said back.

"Yeah," he said back to me with a smile.

"That kid's locked up tight," Shane yelled as he walked to the porch. "How you doing, Teddy?"

"Fine," I said harshly. I softened my voice a little, "I'm still a little sore but I'll be ok."

"If that son of a bitch had done any worse…." he started.

"You'd what, Shane," I interrupted, "You'd never notice if I didn't come back at all." I stormed off Shane hot on my trail. I stopped just past the camp. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"I wish it wasn't like this, Teddy," Shane said from behind me, "It ain't like it was before."

"I know that, don't you think I don't know that," I responded, "Rick hasn't changed who he is because of it. But you have. You're not the person I grew up with. You've become cold. Nothing but survival means anything to you. If I had gotten killed there'd be one less person in your way."

"I'm like this because of you and Lori and Carl and the baby," Shane said.

"They are not your family, they're Rick's. You have to let him take care of them."

"Look at the mess he's gotten us in. If we'd have just done what I said none of this would have happened," Shane said.

"It could have been a lot worse. That guy in the bar, Dave, told me that Fort Benning had been completely over run. No one knows the right answers. Look at us now. We're here on this farm. Carl's fine and I'm fine," I said back.

"What do you want from me, Teddy?" he asked.

"Nothing," I answered, "I just want my brother back." For the first time in a long while, my brother wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his chest hoping that this was the push Shane needed to return to his old self, to be the man I knew he could be.

"You need to get some rest," he said to me after a while.

"I'm tired of fucking resting," I said back as we walked back into the house.

"Watch your damn mouth," he said to me with a smile as he sat me down on the couch and took off my boots. "Take this," he said as he handed me another of Merle's pills and a glass of water. In minutes I felt the effects kick in and laid back on the couch and fell asleep.

I woke several hours later to the smell of chicken frying in the kitchen. The sounds in my stomach reminded me that I hadn't really eaten anything today. My shoulder ached a little but it wasn't as bad as before. I stood and walked to the window. The sun had already started setting.

"Dinner's ready," Patricia said from the doorway, "You hungry?"

"Yes," I said trying not to be too excited. "Thank you." I walked to the dining room table and sat down with everyone looking around the table. The Greenes had taken us in with out knowing us. Maybe I could get to know Randall. He might be different than the guys from the bar. If he were ok maybe I could talk Rick into letting him stay. The world out there is hard enough when you've got people looking out for each other. It would be almost a death sentence to just leave him out there alone.

I waited until after grace and asked, "Where's Daryl?"

"He's still out hunting," Dale answered. "Don't worry, Teddy, he's usually gone a few days when he's out hunting." I knew that but the last time Daryl had gone out I didn't know I was in love with him. _Daryl's always come back before, _I thought to myself but it didn't stop me from worrying.

One armed I attempted to help clear the table. From behind me Glenn grabbed the stack of plates before I dropped them.

"I don't know why I'm such a klutz," I said to him.

"You're trying to do too much," Glenn said to me with a smile.

"I wish everyone would stop treating me like an invalid," I said back, "I've still got one good arm and two good legs."

"Just let us help you for a little while longer. Your arm will be as good as new soon," he replied.

"Ok," I answered, "I do need your help with something."

"What anything? You saved my life. I feel like I owe you," Glenn responded.

"You don't owe me anything. I didn't do anything that you haven't done for me a hundred times," I said then whispered. "But if you can help me get into the shed tomorrow to talk to Randall we'll call it even."

"Why do you want to talk to him?" he asked me.

"I just want to feel him out. Find out if he's really as much of a threat as Shane thinks," I answered.

I fixed a plate of food the next morning to take to Randall. Glenn joined me when I walked outside.

"You sure about this?" he asked me.

"What's he gonna do? He's tied up with a bum leg." We continued to the shed where Andrea and T-dog were keeping watch.

"Shane told us to come relieve you," I lied. "Go get some breakfast." I waited until they were safely out of sight before I opened the shed door. Randall was sitting on a ratty old mattress, dirty from the day before.

"Good morning," I said to him. Glenn hovering over me. "I'll be fine. Just keep watch. Let me know if someone comes." I shut the door leaving Glenn on the other side. I loosened Randal's ropes and handed him the plate of food.

"Thank you," he said and started to eat. "You and your friends were awfully nice to save me like that." He looked at my arm.

"It's ok," I said, "Just a flesh wound. I'll be good as new in a few days. Looks like your leg is healing up good."

"Yeah," he answered mouth full of food. He looked like just an ordinary guy.

"What were you like before all this?" I asked him.

"I lived with my mom," he said sorrowfully, "she didn't make it."

"Sorry," I said.

"I played varsity baseball in high school," he said, "well I rode the bench. Used to play Mortal Combat on Xbox. Screwed around on the internet." He looked at me and I knew he wasn't looking at recipes on Pinterest. I guess even that was a normal guy thing. I took his plate when he had finished his food. I made sure all the utensils were there.

"Let me get you some water and help you clean yourself up," I said as I walked to the door. I handed Glenn the dishes, "Take these back to the house I'm fine here."

"You sure," he replied. I nodded. "Ok, I'll be right back." Glenn left and I grabbed a bucket of water and a rag from outside.

"Sorry it's not too warm, but it will get you clean," I said. I removed my sling and started to wash his face. He was an ok looking boy. Being out on the road and the walkers can harden even the sweetest kid.

"You're really pretty," he said to me with a look that made me shutter.

"Thank you," I said as I handed him the wash cloth. "Here, you can finish the rest." He reached up and touched my face bringing his closer to me. He kissed me.

"Stop, that!" I said and pushed him away. "I'm with someone."

"You know you want this," he said, "else you wouldn't be so nice to me." He reached his hand up and grabbed my stitched arm and pushed me back. I felt his good leg try to pry mine apart. His still dirty hands touching my body.

"Randall, stop!" I screamed. He squeezed tighter on my shoulder. I grimaced in pain. I could feel what he wanted pressing against my stomach. I pushed him and finally I was able to get free enough to kick him in the balls. Glenn busted the door open and pulled Randall off me.

"Tie his ass back up," I said as I stood up. "Shane and Rick are right. He can't stay here." I waited outside the shed for Glenn.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"I can't believe I let my guard down," I answered. "You can't tell anyone. I don't want him here but I don't want him dead either. If Shane or Daryl find out what he did they'll kill him for sure. Come on lets get back to the house."

"Hey!" Shane yelled at me.

"Yeah," I said as I continued walking.

He stopped me and said, "I don't want you anywhere near that boy."

"I'm fine, Shane," I lied. "Tell Rick that Randall's well enough to be on his way."

"Ok," he responded. Shane was ready for that boy to be gone. An hour later, Rick and Shane had loaded Randall up in the back of the SUV and were off. I go into the house to see what I could do to occupy myself and here Beth and Maggie yelling at each other.

"When Beth stops fighting it's time to worry," I heard Lori say as I walked into the kitchen where she and Andrea were cleaning.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Beth tried to kill herself," Lori answered.

"That could have been handled better," Andrea said.

"How so?" Lori asked.

"You shouldn't have taken the knife away. Just like Dale shouldn't have taken my gun," Andrea replied, "It's not your decision. She has to find her own way."

"Should I tie her a noose?" Lori said sarcastically.

"If she really wanted to kill herself," I interjected, "she's gonna find a way."

"Doesn't mean I can't stop her," Lori responded.

"She only has so many options," Andrea stated, "She thinks suicide is the best one."

"That's not an option," Lori barked.

"Of course it is," Andrea replied. I didn't think opting out was the best solution for any of this but it wasn't my call. I agreed with Andrea for once. Beth had to make her own choices. I just hoped that Beth would find a reason to keep going.

"You'll understand if I don't send you in there," Lori exclaimed.

"I came through it," Andrea responded.

"And became such a productive member of the group," Lori snarled.

"I contribute. I help keep this place safe," Andrea said back.

"The men can handle this with out your help," Lori stated.

"The men?!" I scoffed. "I took a bullet in the arm saving the men."

"I didn't mean you," Lori said to me.

"I'm sorry," Andrea said to Lori, "What would you have me do?"

"There's plenty of work to go around," Lori responded. "There's cooking and cleaning and caring for Beth."

"Are you serious?" Andrea shouted, "Everything falls apart and you're in my face over skipping laundry?"

"It's just that it puts a burden on the rest of us," Lori said and looked at Andrea, "You don't care about anyone but yourself. You sit up on that RV and work on your tan with a shot gun in your lap."

"Not all of us are Suzy homemaker, like you Lori," I exclaimed, "She's on watch against walkers." Lori had always made me feel inferior for finishing school and becoming a Sherriff's deputy.

"That's what matters!" Andrea stated, "Not fresh mint leaves in the lemonade."

"You're insane," Lori responded back.

"No you are!" Andrea shouted, "And you're the one who takes it for granted."

"My husband is out there for the hundredth time. My son was shot. Don't you tell me about taking it for granted."

"Your husband came back from the dead. Your son too and now you have a baby on the way," Andrea started, "Me, Beth, Carol, keep piling up our losses and you just keep keeping on."

"We've all suffered," Lori said quietly. I guess she was realizing how blessed she truly was.

"You're playing house. Acting like the queen bee, laying down rules for everyone but yourself," Andrea said to Lori, "yeah you go tell that girl everything will be ok. She'll get a husband, son, baby, _boyfriend. _She just has to look on the bright side."

Andrea stormed out the front door. I just started liking that girl a little more. I smiled to myself.

"You can't tell me you agree with her," Lori said to me.

"Stop being a bitch, Lori," I said and followed Andrea out the door.

I joined Andrea on top of the RV. It was harder than I thought climbing up one handed.

"You working on your tan again," I laughed as I sat down beside her.

"You look like you can use the sun more than me," she smiled, looking at my porcelain skin.

"Andrea, I'm sorry about hitting you the other day," I said, "It's just you shot him. And I was angry."

"I understand. I don't have a glass jaw," Andrea responded. We sat up there quietly for a while. "I'm going in and try to talk to Beth." I nodded in agreement.

"Ok," I said, "I'll keep watch." Moments later Dale joined me.

"You should be resting," he said to me.

"I'm tired of resting," I said. "I'm fine. It's almost healed. Another day or so and I'll be out of the sling." The pressure that Randal had put on it this morning had made it worse but I didn't want any of them to know that.

"Ok," he said, "I'll keep watch with you then." I nodded.

"When do you suppose he'll be back?" I asked.

"Depends," Dale said, "On what he caught."

"I guess I'll take your advice," I said as I started down the latter. "I'll go rest."

I walked to where Daryl had made his camp distant from everyone else. Truth was it was getting close to sunset and I was getting worried. Rick and Shane were still out there. And Daryl still hadn't made it back. I climbed into his tent and fell asleep on his bed. The smell of him filled my nose.


	16. The Road Less Traveled

_**I'm really loving writing. I'm hoping you are enjoying reading it. Please review. This chapter contains another love scene so reader's discretion is advised. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 16: The Road Less Traveled**

I heard the zipper of the tent and sat straight up. Gun in hand. The pain in my arm was dull so I barely noticed it.

"What the hell?" Daryl said. "Why does everyone keep pointing a gun at me?"

"Sorry you scared the hell outta me," I said as I lowered my gun. "I thought you were…"

"Last time I checked walkers can't work zippers," he said, "Come out here with me."

"Gross," I exclaimed when I walked out and saw a deer strung by it's hooves between two trees. It's internal organs had been removed and sitting on the ground.

"What, babe?" he said with a smile. "It's dinner for a week for all of us."

"Just not what I had expected to walk into. I'm used to getting my meat at the grocery store. Don't have to think about that," I said pointing to the carcass.

"Guess you'll have to get used to it. Or become a vegetarian," he laughed. "Hand me that water hose," he said. I brought it to him and he sprayed the inside and outside of the now skinless animal. He finished slicing the animal with little effort.

I sat down on a log beside the fire he started while I watched him. What I had thought a moment ago was gross I found exciting. I thought of Daryl in the woods taking down the magnificent animal and carrying it back to camp alone. Muscles rippling as he raised it to it's resting spot.

"Where'd you learn to do all that?" I asked as I walked up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist buried my hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

"It's the only thing my daddy taught me," he responded. Noticing where my hands were he continued, "You sure you ready to do that. Once you get me started, I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

"Good," I said coyly. I ducked under his outstretched arms and stood squarely in front of him. "I'm ok. I want this." I laced my fingers through his sweaty hair and pulled myself close to him. I pressed my lips passionately against his. His lips parted when I ran my tongue across them. He pulled me close for a moment and released. Realizing he still had the knife he was cutting the deer with in his hands.

"Hold up a little bit," he said, "I need to take this meat and put it in the freezer in the house and get cleaned up."

We gathered the meat and carried it in. The group cheered for Daryl. I continued into the kitchen carrying the little Daryl would allow me. Patricia and Carol took it from me and began prepping it for the night's meal. The rest was wrapped and stored in the deep freeze.

"Looks like you're a hero," I whispered to Daryl. "We'll have to stay at least until after dinner." So we joined the others in the living room.

"What happened to your face?" I asked Rick. His lip was split a little and he had scraps on his face.

"Ran into a little trouble dropping Randall off," he said. I saw there was some of the story he wasn't sharing. Similar marks on Shane's face told the rest.

"Oh ok," I responded, "he's gone now, right?"

"No," Shane barked, "he brought him back. Seems the boy went to school with Maggie. He knows were the farm is. We couldn't take the chance that he'll find his people and lead them back here."

"What's gonna happen to him now?" I asked Rick.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," he answered, "I need the night to think about it." I didn't want Randall here anymore than Shane. Even after what Randall had done to me that morning, I couldn't imagine killing him in cold blood. That's what Rick had to think about.

My skin crawled when I remembered Randall's hands on me.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked me. I looked him and smiled.

"Just ready to get back to camp and finish what we started," I winked. I knew Daryl's hands on me were the only thing that could erase Randall's.

Dinner lasted longer than I had hoped. Glenn kept giving me worried looks. I'd deal with Glenn later. He couldn't keep a secret to save himself. Hopefully this thing with Randall would be dealt with before he opened his mouth.

"You ready?" Daryl asked after I handed Maggie my empty plate.

"More than ready," I said. We started out the door and Rick stopped us.

"Don't do anything too strenuous," he grinned. Was it really that obvious?

"I'll try," I smiled back cheeks flushed.

"I won't let her work too hard," Daryl came up behind me and lifted me into his arms.

"My legs work just fine," I yelled as he carried me across the yard. I heard the others laughing from behind but I started to tune them out. All I could think about was Daryl.

He flung the door to his tent open and set me down on the bed. He stood there standing for a moment I looking up into his ocean blue eyes and he gazing into mine. I pulled at his belt, unbuttoned his pants and slowly started to ease them down. I felt his erection through his boxers with my hands. He started to lie down on the bed.

"Wait," I whispered as I flicked the tip with my tongue. With my hands I slowly guided him into my mouth. Feeling him getting harder he thrust a little and tangled his fingers in my hair. I licked and sucked him feeling his excitement build more and more. I felt him ready to explode.

"I'm about to…." he said before he spilled his seed deep in my throat.

He shuddered and pulled me to the bed. He grasped my face with his hands and rolled on top of me. He kissed me deeply as his hands fumbled to unbutton my pants. His hand slid into my pants and damping panties. I could feel his erection returning and was ready to feel him inside me. I helped him pull down my pants and I kicked them off. My hands on his hips I guided him into me. I felt the sweet release when he penetrated me. I felt his hands on my body and his lips on my neck and he continued to thrust inside me. My nails dug into his back with each quaking vibration of my orgasm. I pulled him close and wrapped my legs around him when he exploded inside me.

He relaxed on top of me for a moment gazing into my eyes. I could get lost in his eyes. He broke the silence by saying, "You're beautiful. You know? What do you see in asshole like me?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just using you for sex," I said with a smile as he rolled onto his back. "You're a good man, Daryl." I laid on my side with my hand across his chest.

"I thought you were a good girl," he said with a smile. I looked him confused. "A good girl wouldn't have done _that,"_ he said referring to the blow job I had just given him.

"Oh I can be bad when the need arises," I answered as I straddled him. His hands on my bare hips as I lean down and kiss his awaiting lips. I start to grind my hips against his and he responded as I wanted.

"Oh you are a bad girl," he said as he entered me again. I rode on top of him feeling every inch of him deep inside me. Feeling his hands travel from my hips to my waist and then to my breasts. He squeezed as he reached his climax and flipped me over. I could feel his heart beating against my own chest. "I'm spent," he said as he rolled off of me again. "Me too," I answered as I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning came too quickly. "You sure you want to do this, Daryl?" I asked, "He's just a kid."

"His friends shot at you, of course I want to do this. And Rick needs information from him," he answered as we walked to the shed where Randall was being kept.

"Ok," I reluctantly agreed.

"You wait out here," he ordered after he saw Randall look at me. He didn't want me to talk him out of it. I heard Daryl punch Randall over and over again.

"I told you…" I heard Randall say.

"You ain't told me shit!" Daryl yelled back at him, "How many are in your group?"

"Thirty, thirty guys. I didn't do anything," Randall cried.

"Your boys took shots at my boys. Put a bullet in the arm of my girl. You saying you're innocent?"

"Yes," he continued crying, "They took me in. I couldn't make it out there alone. That red headed girl? That your girl?"

"Shut up!" Daryl yelled at him. He didn't want Randall to get inside his head.

"She's got a nice rack," Randall said. I heard the thud as Daryl kicked his head against the wall.

"Y'all go out, scavenge?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, just the guys," Randall started. I heard the sadistic excitement build in his voice as he continued his story. "This one time we came across this little campsite. Old man was there with his two daughters. Real young and cute. Their daddy had to watch while these guys…they gang banged those two girls. They didn't even kill him after. They made him watch. I didn't touch those girls. I swear. I ain't like that." I couldn't hear anymore so I walked back to camp.

"Is there a plan?" Andrea asked.

"We gonna just keep him here?" Glenn said.

"Daryl is finishing up with him now. We'll figure something out when he gets done," I stated.

"Here he comes," Rick said. I turned to see Daryl walking towards us. I saw his bloody knuckles. Some of the blood was his own. Some Randall's.

"That guy has a gang of about 30 men," Daryl said when he joined us. "They got heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make no friends. They roll through here our boys are dead. And our women…" he looked at me. "Our women are going to wish they were."

"What did you do?" Carol asked him looking at his fists.

"We had a little chat," he responded then looked at me, "you coming?" I nodded and followed him back to our campsite.

I took his hands in mine and started cleaning the blood off. The hands that had so gently held and touched me the night before had been used to torture that kid.

"You know I had to right?" he looked at me.

"I guess," I said as I finished cleaning his hands. "You sure you're not trying to prove something? To Shane or Rick? You're more that just muscle you know."

"I'm just doing my part," he responded. "Are you ok? You looked kinda rattled when I opened that shed."

"I'm just fine," I said. I still didn't want to tell him about that morning in the shed.

"Hey, Carl," I said when I saw him walk up. As glad as I was to see that he was feeling better, he was a little nosey and starting to be a brat. "What brings you out here?"

"I don't know," he said then looked at Daryl's cross bow. "Will you teach me how to shoot that?"

"Your arms are too short," he answered.

"You best stick to guns," I said to Carl with a smile. "Your mom is probably looking for you. You better go on a head." With that Carl was on his way. It must be hard for him to be the only kid now.

"You ever want any?" Daryl asked me as he started carving more arrows.

"What?" I responded.

"Kids"

"I don't know. I never much thought about it. I was always a career girl," I replied. "You'd make a great dad, I think someday."

"I don't know. It ain't like I had the best roll models," he stated. I leaned my head against his shoulder as he continued to whittle. I was startled when he jumped up to greet Dale.

"The whole point in me coming up here is to get away from you people," he said.

"It's going to take a lot more than that," Dale responded.

"Carol send you?" he said.

"She's not the only one concerned about your new role in the group," Dale said and looked at me. "I'm sure Teddy is too."

"I don't need my head shrunk," Daryl said as he started gathering up his arrows. "This group is broken. We're better of fending for ourselves."

"You act like you don't care," Dale said.

"Cause I don't," Daryl responded.

"You know you do," I interjected. He shook his head at me. He was really just trying to get rid of the old man so we can be alone.

"Live or die you don't care what happens to Randall?" Dale asked.

"Nope," Daryl simply said.

"If it really doesn't matter, stand with me," Dale pleaded.

"I didn't peg you for a desperate son of a bitch," Daryl said.

"Your opinion matters," Dale continued.

"Ain't nobody looking for me for nothing," Daryl responded.

"Teddy does," he said looking at me, "And I am. Right now."

"Rick looks to Shane, let him," Daryl barked.

"You cared about Sophia," Dale continued, "Torturing people, that isn't you. You're a decent man. Shane is another story."

"Why cause he killed Otis?" Daryl asked.

"He tell you that?" responded Dale.

"He told some bullshit story about how Otis covered his ass," Daryl said, "But he showed back up here with the dead guy's gun. Rick ain't stupid. If he didn't figure that out it's because he didn't wanna. Like I said this group is broken." Daryl stormed off leaving me with Dale.

"I agree with you," I told Dale, "Randall is just some scared kid. I'll try to talk to Daryl." Dale nodded and thanked me before he went back to try to plead with the rest of the group. I followed after Daryl.

"Daryl," I said softly as I walked up behind him sitting on the bank of the duck pond.

"That guy is crazy if he thinks that kid should stay here," he replied.

"He shouldn't stay here. But I don't think he's done anything that he should be killed for," I said back.

"There's something you ain't telling me," Daryl stated.

"The other day in the shed," I started, "It doesn't matter. Just think about what Dale said, Ok?" I left Daryl there and went back to our camp.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at Carl when I saw him put something in his pocket.

"Uh…nothing," he said.

"That bike can fall on you. You better quit messing with other people's things," I said to him. Carl nodded and wandered off. I didn't give it much more thought.

When the sun was starting to set and I headed back to the house for the big discussion.

"How do we do this?" I heard Glenn ask when I walked in. "Do we take a vote?" I leaned against the mantle with Andrea and Shane.

I saw Daryl come in the door.

"Does the vote have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked.

"Majority rules," Lori stated.

"Well, lets just see where everyone stands and talk through the options," Rick said.

"There is only one option," Shane stated.

"Killing him, right?" Dale started, "Why even bother to take a vote. It's clear how you all feel."

"If people believe he should be spared," Rick stated, "I wanna know."

"Well I can tell it's a small group. Maybe just me, Teddy and Glenn," Dale said. Glenn looked at him and shook his head.

"Look," Glenn said, "I think you're pretty right about everything all the time but…"

"They got you scared," Dale interrupted.

"He's not one of us," Glenn continued, "And the other day he attacked Teddy."

"It's not like that," I said giving Glenn an evil look, "I just had my guard down. I let him get a jump on me. It won't happen again."

"That's not how I saw it," Glenn said, "He was on top of you. He looked like he was about to rape you."

Daryl started for the door. He wasn't going to wait for a group decision he wanted Randall dead now.

"Stop!" I yelled at him. "I took care of it. If anyone of us has a reason to want Randall dead it's me. And I think he should live." I walked between Daryl and the door.

"You mean that asshole put his hands on you and you don't want me to do nothing," he said to me.

"No I don't," I responded. "Dale's right. He's not that dangerous. Not enough to kill him."

Dale continued his pleading turning to Maggie. "What about you?"

"Couldn't we just keep him prisoner?" Maggie asked.

"Another mouth to feed," Daryl said. His face still hot with anger.

"We can ration better," I said.

"It could be a lean winter," Hershel added.

"He could be an asset," Dale said. "Give him a chance."

"What you mean put him to work or something?" Shane asked sarcastically.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable unless he was tied up," I added.

"We can't exactly put him in chains and sentence him to hard labor," Andrea stated.

"So the answer is to kill him?" Dale pleaded.

"Oh my God," Shane said.

"Could y'all just drive him further out and leave him like you planned?" I asked Rick.

Lori said, "They barely made it back the last time. They could get break down, get lost…"

"Or ambushed," Daryl added.

"If you do this," Patricia said quietly, "Would he suffer?"

"We could hang him," Shane said, "Break his neck."

"Shooting him may be more humane," Rick said.

"Wait! You're talking like it's decided," Dale cried.

"You've been talk in circles all day," Daryl said, "You wanna just keep talking in circles some more?"

"This is a young man's life," Dale pleaded, "It deserves more than a five minute conversation. This is what it's come to? Kill him cause we can't figure out what else to do with him?" He looked at Rick, "You saved him and now look at us. How are we any different than the people we're afraid of?"

"We all know what has to be done," Shane commanded.

"Dale is right," Rick interjected, "We can't leave any stone unturned."

"What's the other solution?" Andrea asked, "We haven't come up with anything that will work. I'd like to but we can't."

"Then let's work on it," Dale said.

"We are," Rick stated.

"Stop it!" Carol said. "I didn't ask for this. Please decide. But leave me out."

"Not speaking up or killing him yourself," Dale yelled, "There is no difference."

"That's not fair, Dale," I stated.

"That's enough," Rick interjected, "Anyone wants the floor before we make a final decision?"

"You once said," Dale pleaded again, "That we don't kill the living."

"Well that was before the living tried to kill us," Rick said.

"Please," Dale begged, "Let's just do what's right. Anyone going to stand with me?"

"He's right," Andrea said softly "We need to find another way."

"Anyone else?" Rick asked. The room fell silent. No one else offered any other solutions.

"Are y'all gonna watch too?" Dale stated, "No you'll just hide your heads in your tents and forget that we're slaughtering a human being. Well I won't be part of it."

He headed towards the door and stopped and said to Daryl, "You're right, this group is broken." And he headed out the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Daryl asked me as we headed toward the shed.

"I was trying to prevent _this,_" I said.

"You don't have to come with us," Rick said.

"I was a cop too you know," I said. "Not just some weak girl. I wish you all would stop treating me that way. Just because I don't agree with your decision doesn't mean I'll get in the way."

"I know you're not weak, Teddy," Rick said to me. Daryl and Shane drug Randall from the shed into the barn.

"Hold on! Wait," Randall cried.

"Put him there," Rick said pointing to the middle of the barn.

"It will all be over soon," Shane whispered to Randall as he put the blind fold over his eyes.

"Hey! No! Please! No!" Randall begged. Shane tries to shush him.

"Do you want to stand or kneel?" Rick asked. Randall continued to cry. So Daryl shoved him on the ground to his knees. "You have any last words?" Rick asked him.

"Please don't do this," he pleaded, "Hey girl, I know you're there please I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. Don't let them do this. Please!" I turned away as Rick raised his gun to Randall's head.

"Wait!" I yell back at Rick. I see Carl in the doorway.

"Do it dad. Do it," Carl said.

"Are you kidding me?" Shane exclaimed as he drug Carl out of the barn.

Rick lowered his gun, "Take him away."

"Get up," Daryl said to Randall and we take him back to the shed. I stand outside while Daryl locks him back up. I heard a scream from the fields.

"That sounds like Dale!" I yelled. Daryl took off in front of me. I followed quickly behind. We find Dale lying on the ground. A walker growling and tearing at him. The walker's crooked fingers rip into Dale's stomach as Daryl charged him and stabbed him in the head.

"HELP!" I yelled waiving my arms in the air, "Over here!"

"Hang in there buddy!" Daryl said to Dale.

"Who is it?" Andrea asked as she ran up.

"It's Dale," I sobbed.

"Oh my god," Shane said when he saw the damage to Dale's abdomen.

"Listen," Rick said to Dale, "We're getting you help. Hershel!"

"What happened?" Hershel said as he ran up.

"What can we do?" I pleaded with Hershel, "Can we move him?"

"He won't make the trip," Hershel answered.

"You'll have to operate here!" Rick begged. Hershel shakes his head. There was nothing that could be done to save Dale. He cried out in pain.

"He's suffering," Andrea cried.

"Do something? Please," I yelled at Rick. Rick raised his gun to Dale's head and I saw tears form in his eye as he cocked the gun.

Daryl takes the gun from Rick's unsteady hand and points the gun at Dale's head again. Dale raised his head to meet it in surrender.

"Sorry, brother," a single shot was fired.


	17. A New Beginning

_**This is the final chapter for this story. I've already got a sequel in mind. But for now here we go.**_

**Chapter 17: A New Beginning**

The fall breeze hit me as the day started. It was much like too many other's that we had experienced. This time the funeral was for Dale. We all stood teary eyed as Rick spoke.

"Dale could get under your skin. I know he sure got under mine, because he wasn't afraid to say what he thought. He was brave. Whenever I'd make a decision I'd look to Dale. You couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He could look at us and know who we really are. In the end, he was talking about us loosing our humanity. He said this group is broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it. From now on we're going to do it his way. That is how we honor Dale," Rick said.

I grabbed Daryl's hand and squeezed. He squeezed mine back. We walked back to toward the house together. It was getting colder and Hershel had agreed to let us all move into the house.

"Gonna be tight with fourteen people in one house," Rick said.

"Yeah. We'll make it work," I said. "Just don't snore so loud." I smiled at him.

"Don't worry about that," Hershel said. "We'll make do."

"With 50 head of cattle on the property," Maggie said, "We might as well be ringing the damn dinner bell."

"She's right," Hershel agreed, "Should have moved y'all in a long time ago."

"Let's bring the cars in close," I said. "We can set up a look out in the windmill and the barn?" Rick nodded in agreement.

"T-dog, you watch the perimeter around the house. Keep track of who's coming and going," Rick said.

"What about standing guard?" he asked.

"I need you and Daryl on double duty," Rick replied.

"Gotcha," T-dog said. T was a man of few words but he was the first one to help in a pinch.

"What about patrols?" Andrea asked.

"Let's get this area locked down first," Rick responded, "After that Shane'll assign shifts while Daryl and I take Randall off site and cut him loose."

"You back to that now," Shane barked.

"Right plan the first time," Rick said to Shane, "poor execution."

"You know Dale and that prisoner are two separate things, right?" Shane asked with no response from Rick, "You wanna take Daryl as your wing man be my guest."

"Thank you," Rick stated.

"You got it," Shane replied and they both went off in other directions.

I helped Daryl gather up our things. "You ok with going out with Rick?"

"I'm good," he responded. "Come on." I climbed on the back of his bike, arms loaded with stuff.

"I'll carry it in," I told him, "if you want to go secure the windows upstairs."

"I'm sorry I had to tell," Glenn said as he walked in ahead of me.

"I know," I said, "I should have told Daryl."

"The men are in there," Lori said pointing into the dining room. I followed Glenn in there. There wasn't going to be enough room in there for Shane, Glenn, T-dog, Jimmy, and me.

Maggie came down the stairs and said to Glenn, "You can put your stuff upstairs in my room."

"Not with your dad in the house," he responded.

"Go ahead," I told him, "It's gonna be crowded down here."

"You and Daryl can take my room," Patricia said to me.

"I'm not putting you out," I told her.

"Y'all need to be together," she said, "Otis would've seen that too. And don't worry about me. I'll bunk with Beth."

"If you're sure," I said. She grabbed one of my bags and helped me carry it upstairs. "It's nice up here. Thank you."

"You get settled in," Patricia said, "Come back down when you're ready." I gently set mine and Daryl's bags down. I walk over to the window and see Shane and Lori talking. My gut told me she was doing something to him again. Giving him hope that there was some kind of future there for them. I shook it off and went back downstairs. Daryl and Rick were going to be leaving soon and I wanted to talk to them before they left.

"We'll take him out to Senoia," I heard Rick say when I came out to the porch. "It's an hour there and back. We may loose the light but well be almost home by then."

"This little pain in the ass will be a distant memory," Daryl said. I handed him and Rick a warm cup of coffee. They both excepted gratefully.

"Good riddance," I said, "Carol has put together some provisions to leave with him. Enough to last him a few days."

"That thing you did last night," he said to Daryl.

"Ain't no reason you have to do all the heavy lifting," Daryl responded.

"You ok with all of this?" he said pointing to the map.

"I don't see you and I trading haymakers on the side of the road. Nobody'd win that fight," Daryl answered.

"Hey, I need to talk to you before you go," I said.

"I'm gonna take a piss," he said. "You can come with me if you want." I watched him walk around the house. I waited for a few minutes then followed. Luckily I caught him as he was zipping back up.

"You gonna be mad at me much longer?" I asked him.

"I haven't decided yet," he responded. "You can't keep shit like that from me. If I don't know about it I can't take care of it."

"I can take care of myself you know," I said. "If I couldn't handle it I would have told you."

"I don't want you to have to take care of something like that," Daryl said to me. "He tried to rape you. That's not something you should keep to yourself."

"Now who's trying to be a shrink," I said back. "But I won't keep stuff from you again." He pulled me into his arms and kissed my lips deeply.

"You got anything else I need to know?" Daryl asked.

"You remember that morning, at the CDC," I started, Daryl nodded, "I found something on the computer."

"What'd you find?" he asked.

"The files on our blood," I continued, "They said…"

T-dog was walking up so I stopped. Rick had asked me not to tell anyone. I kept the promise this long but I couldn't keep anything else from Daryl.

"Hey," T-dog said, "the truck's all packed up. When ever you're ready y'all can head out."

"Try not to kill Randall, please," I said when we were walking to the truck that was loaded with supplies.

"Here." I handed him a gun. "You've only got so many arrows."

"Is that Dale's gun?" he responded.

"Yeah," I said sorrowfully.

"Ready?" Rick said to Daryl.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Bring him back to me," I said to Rick as I hugged his waist one handed. "And you be careful too."

"I will. Don't worry," Rick said hugging me back, "We'll just be gone a couple hours."

"I'll go get the package," T-dog said as he walked to the shed to get Randall.

"Oh hell no!" We heard him yell.

"What's wrong?" Maggie said when she joined us by the shed.

"It's Randall," I answered, "he's missing."

"How long has he been gone?" Hershel asked.

"Hard to say," Rick said, "The cuffs are still hooked. He must have slipped them."

"The door was secured from the outside," I said. I see Shane running out of the woods. His face bruised and covered in blood.

"Rick! Rick!" he yelled.

"What happened?!" Lori asked.

"I'm fine," Shane responded, "The little bastard just snuck up on me. Clocked me in the face. Stole my gun."

"Alright, Teddy, T-dog get everyone into the house. Glenn, Daryl come with us," Rick exclaimed.

"Just let him go," Carol cried. "That was the plan, right?"

"Yeah, miles from here," I stated. "Not in our front yard with a gun."

"Get back in the house and lock the doors," Rick yelled as they headed into the woods after Randall.

Back in the house we sat and waited.

"Something's not right," I said. "Shane's story didn't make since."

"What do you mean?" Andrea asked.

"If Shane were following after Randall he would have had his guard up," I said, "Randall wouldn't have been able to get a jump on him. Shane prides himself on being solid muscle. Randall is a lightweight. There's no way he could have knocked Shane out."

"When you're desperate enough you'll try anything," Andrea said. "He must have hit him in the face with a branch or rock or something." It still didn't make since. Desperation that's what Shane was feeling. I knew he was still in love with Lori and that Rick was getting in the way. Lori must have said something that set this off.

I looked outside and saw the night sky darken. They still weren't back.

"I can't wait anymore," I said, "I'm going after them." I loaded my gun and attached my extra clip to my belt.

"We need you," Lori said, "In case Randall comes back." I went into the kitchen, watched to see if anyone else had followed me. I snuck out the back door. I found myself in the field where Dale had been killed just the night before. I didn't have time to cry. I saw two figures in the distance. I stopped when I saw that it was Rick and Shane.

"I'm a better man than you!" I heard Shane say to Rick. Shane pointed a gun at Rick's head. "Cause I can be here and I can fight for them. Raise your gun!"

"You're going to have to kill an unarmed man," Rick responded.

"Shane, please," said as I approached, "There's still a way out of this. You don't want to do this. Please." Shane continued to point the gun at Rick and then turned to point it at me.

"What do you know about all of this? You've been in my way from the beginning. Blocking me at every step. While you lay down in the bed with that redneck trash?" Shane yelled at me. He slowly squeezed the trigger. Before the gun went off Rick stabbed him in the heart.

"Damn you for making me do this," Rick sobbed, "It was you and not me."

I wrapped my arms around Rick as he wailed. I had no more tears to cry for my brother.

"We need to get back," I said softly to him.

"Dad?" I heard Carl say.

"Carl, you know you should be back home with mom," Rick said back.

I looked at Rick then Carl. Carl raised his gun and pointed it in the direction of his father.

"It's not what it seems," Rick said. Carl fired his gun and hit what used to be my brother in the shoulder. He kept coming. Tears in my eyes I raised my own gun. I slowly squeezed the trigger and the shot landed right between my brother's eyes.

"You bit too?" Carl asked Rick.

"No," he responded.

"Shane was?" Carl asked.

"That wasn't Shane."

"Used to be. What happened?" Carl asked again.

I must have heard the growls before them. "We don't have time to talk now. We gotta go! Look!" Rick turned to see a herd of walkers coming our direction. It was a larger than any we'd seen before. The gun shots must have attracted them.

"Oh my God," Rick exclaimed and ushered us forward. "Go! Go!"

"We gotta get to the house and tell the others," Carl said when we stopped for a moment.

"We can't make it. There's too many," Rick responded.

"The barn!" I yelled. We raced to the barn and barricade the door shut.

"That door's not gonna hold long," Rick said.

"I have an idea," I said, "Do you still have that old Zippo?"

He nodded and knew where I was going with this. We pored gasoline all over the hay in the barn.

"You guys go, I'll draw them in," Rick said and handed Carl the lighter, "When I say you drop it. Go!" We climbed up the latter. And when we reached the hayloft we look down. The barn was full of walkers.

"Hurry Rick," I grabbed his hand and helped him up. "Drop it Carl, now!" In seconds the barn and the walkers were engulfed in flames. We crawled out the barn window.

"Here!" I yelled at Jimmy who was driving the RV. We jumped down onto the roof of the RV and climbed down the back. Gun shots rang out all over. We ran to the front of the RV. The door to the RV had swung open. Jimmy was gone. I aimed and fired. Hitting every walker I could.

"Alright go!" Rick yelled.

"This way," I yelled back. We ran into the woods and circled the house. We came up behind Hershel who was using a shot gun.

"It's after Hershel," I yelled as Rick shot it in the head. So close to Hershel that the blood splatter was on the back of Hershel's head.

"Stay behind me," I yelled at Carl as I continued to shoot.

"Where's Lori?" Rick asked Hershel.

"I don't know," he replied, "It's like a plague. They're everywhere!"

"Lori," Rick yelled again, "Did you see her?"

"NO!" Hershel yelled back.

"We gotta go. Find mom and the others," Rick said.

"It's my farm!" Hershel bellowed.

"Not anymore!" I yelled. "Come on!" We climbed into a big red suburban and head off the farm.

The sun was in the sky when we made it to the highway. This was where we first broke down. Where we lost Sophia.

"Where's mom?!" Carl yelled, "You said she'd be here. What are you doing? We need to go get her!"

"Carl, don't talk to him like that," I ordered.

"Shh…we need to be quiet please," Rick responded.

"Please, it's mom," Carl cried.

I was still shaken from the events of the night before. I needed Daryl. I needed to know he was alive. He had to be alive. I looked to Rick for an answer. He didn't have one.

"Look Carl…" he said.

"No!" he responded and stormed to the front of the car.

"Rick, you've got to get your boy to safety. I'll wait here for my girls and the others," Hershel said.

"I'm not leaving with out Daryl," I added, "You get Carl out of here."

"We'll meet back somewhere. I know a few places that are safe," Hershel said.

"Where?" I asked thinking of how we lulled ourselves into believing the farm was safe. "Where is safe?"

"We're not splitting up!" Rick said sternly.

"Please keep your boy safe. I've lost my wife and maybe my daughters."

"You don't know that," Rick said.

"They'll be here," I added.

"And you don't know that," Hershel responded.

"Have some faith, I know Daryl will get them here," I said.

"You're a man of God," Rick added.

"I can't profess to know God's plan, but Christ promised a resurrection of the dead. I just thought he had something a little different in mind," Hershel said.

"Didn't we all," I replied.

"We stick together!" Rick exclaimed.

"Get down," I whispered to Carl when I saw yet another walker approaching. Fortunately he was alone and walked by us.

"I'm not sure how long we can stay here," Hershel said.

"I'm not leaving with out mom," Carl said.

"And I'm not leaving with out Daryl," I added squeezing Carl's shoulder.

Rick looked to Hershel and said, "So we're just gonna walk away with out knowing if my wife, your daughters, or any of them are still out there? How do we live with that?"

"You've only got one concern, keeping him safe," Hershel answered.

"Carl," Rick said as he kneeled down in front of his son, "It's not safe here. I'm sorry."

"Wait!" I exclaimed, "You hear that." I knew the sound anywhere. Daryl's motorcycle. I seconds I saw them. Daryl with Carol on his bike, followed by Glenn and Maggie in Shane's SUV, and T-dog, Lori, and Beth in an old blue truck.

He barely got his bike stopped when I ran to him. I embraced him tighter than I had ever before. The taste of his lips warmed me from the cold.

"You miss me?" he said softly. I nodded as I loosened my hold and turned back to face the others.

"Where'd you find everyone?" Rick asked Daryl.

"Well this guy's tail lights were zigzagging all over the road, figured he's gotta be Asian," Daryl said with a smile.

"Good one," Glenn laughed. The two had formed a brotherly bond during there trek in the woods. I was happy to see it.

"Where's the rest of us?" Daryl asked.

"We're the only ones that have made it so far," I answered.

"Shane?" Lori inquired. Rick shook his head and I buried my face into Daryl's chest for a moment.

"Andrea?" Glenn asked.

"She saved me," Carol said, "Then I lost her."

"We saw her go down," T-dog added.

"Patricia?" Hershel said.

"They got her too," Beth sobbed, "What about Jimmy? Did anyone see him?"

"He was in the RV," I said softly, "It got overrun. You definitely saw Andrea?" I looked at T-dog and Lori.

"There were walkers everywhere," Lori said.

"I'm gonna go back," Daryl said.

"No you can't," I cried.

"We can't just leave her," Daryl said.

"We don't know if she's even there," I said.

"She isn't. She's not there or she's dead," Rick added, "There's no way to find her."

"So we're not gonna look for her?" Glenn asked.

"We gotta stay together," Rick replied.

"I say we head east," T-dog said as he gathered the supplies that were left in the truck.

"Sounds good," I said back, "we should stay off the main roads."

"Right, the bigger the road the more assholes like this one," Daryl said raising his crossbow at an oncoming walker. "I got 'em."

We quickly gathered supplies and siphoned gas from a few of the cars.

"Thanks for keeping my seat warm," I said to Carol as she tried to climb on the back with him.

"Here," Daryl said to me. He handed me the sunglasses I had gotten from the store when we first left the CDC. I smiled and put them on then climbed on the back of the bike. We drive for hours when Rick honks his horn.

"You out?" Daryl asked when we climbed off the bike.

"Running on fumes," Rick answered.

"We can't stay here," Maggie said.

"We can't all fit in one car," Glenn added.

"It's starting to get dark," I said, "We can make a gas run in the morning."

"Why don't Glenn and I head out and scrounge up some gas now?" Maggie said.

"I'm cold," Carl said and Rick handed him his jacket.

"We'll build a fire," Lori said.

"You go out looking for firewood stay close I only got so many arrows," Daryl responded and looked at me. "How you doing on ammo?"

"Not enough," I said. I only had a few rounds left.

"We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out," Maggie said.

"Watch your mouth," Hershel scolded, "Stop panicking and listen to Rick."

"Alright," Rick said, "We'll set up a perimeter. Then we'll find gas and supplies in the morning. I know it looks bad. We've all been through hell and worse but we found each other. We'll find shelter somewhere there's gotta be a place."

"Rick," Glenn started, "Look around. There's walkers everywhere. They must be migrating or something."

"There's gotta be a place," Rick said, "Not just where we hole up, but we fortify. Pull ourselves together. Make a life for each other."

"Even if we do," said Maggie, "find a place and we think it's safe. We can never be sure for how long. Look what happened to the farm."

"We won't make that mistake again," Hershel stated.

"We can make camp over there," I said pointing to an area partially walled in. Rick nodded.

"Does this feel right?" Carol asked Daryl.

"Stop," I told her, "Rick's gotten us this far together."

"What if walkers come through," Beth stated, "or another group like Randall's?"

"You know I found Randall," said Daryl, "He was turned but he wasn't bit."

"How is that possible?" Beth asked. I shared a look with Rick. We had to tell them. It wouldn't change anything but it was time for them to know.

"What the hell happened?" Lori demanded.

"Shane killed Randall," Daryl stated, "Just like he always wanted to."

"And the herd got him?" Lori inquired.

"We're all infected," Rick softly stated.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"Back at the CDC, Jenner told me," he finished.

"That's what I found on that computer file," I added, "What ever it is, we all carry it."

"You two knew this whole time," Carol yelled, "And you didn't say anything?"

"I didn't know how," I answered.

"When I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told for the good of everyone," Glenn said.

"I thought was best that we didn't know," Rick responded and walked off.

Lori quickly followed.

"What would it have changed, if you did know?" I added, "Rick and I talked about it and I promised him I wouldn't say anything until we knew for sure. I tried to tell you, Daryl."

"It's ok," Daryl said, "Let's find some wood and set up camp." I nodded and followed him into the woods. I stopped him as the others had gotten a little a head of us.

"I need to tell you something else," I said to Daryl. "Shane pulled a gun on me. Rick stabbed him. I didn't know that Jenner was right until Shane came back. I had to put him down." I cried into his chest for a few minutes.

"Come on," he said, "Let's set up camp." We settled by the fire. I started to shiver so Daryl laid his jacket across my shoulders.

"Why do you need him?" Carol said, "He's just going to bring you down."

"No, Rick's done alright by me," Daryl answered.

"You're his henchman," she said, "And I'm a burden."

"You're only a burden if you choose to be," I said.

"What do you want?" Daryl asked Carol.

"A man of honor," she answered.

"Rick has honor," I told her.

"What was that?" Maggie said. We all heard the rustling in the bushes.

"Could be anything," Daryl said.

"Don't panic. It's probably just a raccoon or possum," I said.

"Or walker," Glenn added.

"We need to leave," Carol said sternly.

"The last thing we need is everyone running off in the dark," I said.

"We don't have the vehicles. No one is traveling on foot," Rick stated.

"Do something!" Carol yelled.

"I am doing something. I have been all along. I didn't ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people for Christ's sake," Rick shouted. Everyone in the camp fell silent, except for Carl's sobs. We looked at Rick confused.

"You saw what he was like," he continued, "How he pushed me, compromised us, threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing. Lead me out to put a bullet in my back. He had a gun to Teddy's head. He gave me no choice. He was my friend and he came after me. But maybe you people are better off without me. I say there's a place for us. But maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you go find out for yourself? Send me a postcard. There's the door if you think you can do better," he paused for a moment to set anyone say something but the camp was silent. "No takers fine. Let me get one thing straight, this isn't a democracy anymore."


End file.
